


Send Love Through

by DarkSammyProdigy02 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Demon Summoning, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Evil Jeffrey Dean Morgan, M/M, Near Future, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rituals, Singer Jared Padalecki, Singer Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles, Unrequited Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarkSammyProdigy02
Summary: Jared Padalecki, a member of a punk rock band, is kidnapped by Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a legendary super rocker. Obsessed with a dark experiment, Jeffrey plans to use Jared's voice to summon a demon from another dimension. The rest of the band consisting of Jared's boyfriend, Jensen Ackles, and their friends, Chad Michael Murray and Tom Welling, attempt to get Jared back before it's too late.





	1. One Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m going to try and update this story every Wednesday, if it has a decent following. If not, I won’t just abandon, but the updates will be less often. I hope you guys enjoy! And yes, this is based on the movie “Rock and Rule”. If anyone can help me post the image, that’d be real swell 😂 I’ve tried everything but it won’t show up.

* * *

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a legendary super rocker, plans for his comeback -- a great and final performance that will secure his immortality. His computers work at deciphering an ancient satanic code which could unlock a doorway between his world and a darker dimension. Obsessed with his dark experiment, Jeffrey himself searches or the last crucial component -- a very special voice.

Jeffrey glances out the window of the moving limousine, sipping idly at a beer. "Computer, report," He states aloud.

_Your sales are dropping. A confidential analysis shows a downward trend in popularity -_

He grimaces and squeezes the chilled bottle tighter in his grip. "Enough," He hisses with a low tone.

_That could result-_

"Stop!" The limousine screeches to a halt and he jerks forward spilling icy beer all over the seats. "Not you stupid, drive on."

Jeffrey downs the rest of his beer and says,"A downward trend in popularity. Hmph. Computer, report on our... project."

_Progress on this project is unchanged._

“Show me the Armageddon key," Jeffrey states, leaning forward to grab another beer from the mini refrigerator. A hologram of the incomplete moebius strip is projected a few mere inches from his face. His eyes widen with interest. "Have you finished decoding it?"

_Decoding not yet complete._

The strip fades from view and his face is bathed in shadows once more. "I see," Is his short answer.

_Most recent calculations show you will need a living voice. The vibrations of this voice will create the doorway, through which the being will enter._

“Hmph," Jeffrey huffs, twisting off the cap of his beer with a 'hiss'.

_The ring I designed will identify the voice needed._

Jeffrey rolls his eyes and waves his hand in annoyance, as he exclaims, "Yes, yes. Thank you!"

_You're welcome._

"That one voice will bring me a powerful being from another dimension. A scientific breakthrough for me; an unforgettable show for the masses," Jeffrey chuckles lowly and brings the beer bottle to his lips, downing nearly half the bottle in one swig.

\---

Jensen Ackles fools around with his guitar, murmuring lyrics to himself as his foot taps along to the beat in his hand. His boyfriend, Jared Padalecki, stands in front of him with his arms crossed over the strip of skin his crop-top doesn't cover. His magenta lips are slack in an unimpressed frown as he raises a brow at the latter.

"So, what do you say," Jared asks aloud, not expecting an answer, "Nothing... That's what I thought you'd say. You really have a way with words, Jen."

Jensen glances up at last, a heavy sigh leaving his plush lips as his hands leave his guitar and settle on his boyfriend's waist. "Sorry, I was rehearsing," He murmurs, running his thumps over the warm, tan flesh,"What were you saying, Jay?”

Jared opens his legs and sits on Jensen's lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "So, we play one song. One of your songs, of course."

"Of course," Jensen repeats, running his hands from his waist to the small of his back.

"So, if we did _two_ songs... One of them could be mine."

"...yeah, okay," Jensen mutters, running his dry lips down the length of Jared's neck, one hand staying at the small of his back, the other playing with strands of his long hair.

"Jensen."

"Yeah, Jay?"

Jared stands up, easily pulling away from Jensen's groping hands. "I'm gonna trust you," He states, shrugging on his cherry red bomber jacket, and running a few fingers through his messy hair,"You mussed up my hair."

"I can solve that problem with three minutes and a pair of scissors."

Jared rolls his eyes and retorts,"You _loveee_ my hair. Don't even try to deny it, Jen."

"I do," Jensen agrees with a small smile as he picks his guitar back up and begins to fiddle with it, again,"Hey, where are Tom and Chad? We're goin' soon."

Jared dismisses him with a wave of his hand and kiss to his cheek. "I'll find them," He reassures him, before going out the door of their dressing room and down the hallway, until he reaches the makeshift arcade area

_You cannot defend your planet alone. Prepare to die space cadet!_A computerized voice shouts as Jared's eyes settle on Tom and Chad, both standing in front of an old arcade game, apparently the only working one.

"C'mon," Tom shouts impatiently, smacking Chad's shoulder,"We're on in five. The last thing we need is another chewing out from Jensen 'stick-up-his-ass' Ackles."

Chad shakes his head frantically and jerks the joystick from left to right. He screeches, "No, nyet! Not yet, Tommy! I'm nervous!"

"It's Tom, Bozo. Just Tom."

"Look out!" Chad slams his palm on a button repeatedly, when abruptly the screen goes black with a 'pop',"Nooooo! Redo. Redo! I want a redo - _Sonofabitch_!"

Tom waves the plug for the game in his hand with a smirk. "Come on, Bozo," He presses with a long suffering sigh, slapping his friend upside the neck. He turns and sees a third person waiting into the doorway, "Oh hey, Jared. Jensen send you?"

"Jensen? Who's Jensen," Jared inquires, scratching at his chin,"I only know Jensen 'stick-up-his-ass' Ackles."

Tom blanches and he sputters, "Whoa, whoa, man. You're not gonna tell him... are you? I'm already on thin ice for the... incident at the last concert.”

Chad chuckles, propping his elbow on Jared's shoulder and leaning on him as he says, "Incident? Is that what you're calling it," He laughs harder, laying his face against the taller man's shoulder blade to muffle it,"Man, you were so drunk, you pissed all over your seat and missed your drum solo. Then, when Jared tried to help you off the stage, before you embarrassed yourself even more, you grabbed his ass. Well, Jensen's ass, technically."

"He doesn't own me, you know. I'm not a damn object," Jared objects, shoving the shorter man off of him,"I'm not going to say anything, okay? But we all need to get our asses in gear. No one here wants another shouting match, from rock n' roll Hitler."

Jensen suddenly pokes his head through the door, making Jared jump several feet into the air with a startled yelp. "What was that," He drawls with one brow raised.

"Nothing," They all shout in unison.

"Whatever, we've got a song to get off," Jensen states gruffly, grabbing Jared's hand and leading him out the doorway.

Jared squeezes his hand tightly and growls,"Two songs."

"Yeah, yeah."

Chad gulps and points out,"But I'm still nervous."

"C'mon," Tom barks in annoyance,"Snap out of it."

"I can't play until I'm relaxed!"

Tom sighs, running a hand over his face as he grits out,"You'll be, okay. You're just nervous. Just take a deep breath."

Chad closes his eyes and inhales deeply, before slowly letting it out. "Hey, it worked! I'm not nervous," His smile falls and he goes on,"I'm scared."

"C'mon, Bozo."

———

The owner of the bar they were performing in, Richard Speight Jr., took the stage as a foursome of singing girls exited. He wears a cheap suit with his light brown hair slicked back, and he had a pair of sunglasses shielding his eyes from the stage lights. His mouth was curled in a big, toothy grin as he took a microphone in hand.

“Fabuloso! Thanks guys, I too love the sound of cats in boiling water,” Richard declares, pausing for a beat as the audience roars with laughter,”Heh, heh, heh. Okay, now, join me, Richard Speight Jr., in welcoming tonight's last act... The Winchester’s!”

Tom raises his drumsticks in the air and counts off the band. Jensen looks fierce on lead guitar, his fingers running up and down the strings with practiced precision. Chad just happily plays second, messing around with his guitar as he winks at a group of ladies in the crowd. Jared sighs from his spot at the keyboard, on the farthest side of the stage, watching as Jensen begins his song.

Jensen is about halfway through his song, when he abruptly tosses his guitar to Jared, who scrambles to catch it. Jensen slides on his knees across the stage, still gripping the microphone, when he stops in front of a pretty young thing in the very front of the crowd. She’s nearly half Jared’s height with shoulder length dishwater blonde hair and big blue eyes that widen as Jensen’s hand catches her chin.

_You're so pretty, you're so pretty_

_You're so fair, love your hair_

_You're so pretty, you're so pretty_

_Love your makeup, love your nose _

_Love your eyes_

_Love your clothes _

_You're... pretty useless!_

Jensen snatches his hand away from the young woman, who gasps loudly, startled. Jared tosses Jensen back his guitar just in the knick of time for him to lean back into the microphone and go on with the next set of lyrics. Richard at the back stage gives a thumb down and shakes his head to the stage manager, who gleefully cuts the power on the stage off.

Jensen freezes as his microphone goes dead silent, and the music blasting around him follows in turn. “Did you cut the power?” He demands, turning to the owner of the bar who’s standing at the side of the curtain.

“What happened?” Tom asks, lowering his drumsticks in confusion.

Jared huffs and waltzes over to where Jensen and Richard are standing. “We didn’t even get to finish,” He exclaims angrily, moving his fingers through some of the fringe that falls over his eyes.

Richard snorts, his eyes traveling up and down Jared’s towering figure. “Easy, Jolly Green Giant. Give me one good reason why you guys should finish.”

Jensen laughs coldly and holds his guitar at his side like a dwarf would a battle axe. “Here’s one,” He hisses,”I’ll break your -“ He leans down to whisper something in the little man’s ear.

“Okay, that’s one good reason,” Richard admits, chuckling nervously as he adjusts his tie.

“Chop, chop, same song,” Jensen exclaims, motioning to his band mates with his free hand as he moves to take his place at center stage.

Jared’s cheeks flush with anger as he whisper-yells,”Jensen - My song!”

Richard walks up the stage and very sarcastically says,”And now, back by... popular demand, tonight’s last act.”

Jensen starts to play the beginning of his song on his guitar, but none of his other band mates join in. Tom and Chad look from Jensen to Jared, unsure of who’s side to take. Jared glares defiantly at Jensen and steps out from behind his keyboard, then slams his finger a powerful chord that interrupts Jensen. Tom and Chad, look at each other, shrug and follow Jared’s lead.

Jared grabs a microphone, closes his eyes and brings it to his lips. The heavy guitar and bass from Jensen’s song is no more, now replaced by a soft beat and gentle strums every so often.

_Oh what will the signal be_

_For your eyes to see me _

_Watching outside as I wait, just in case you need me_

Jared turns to see Jensen at the side of the stage, his eyes cold and distant. He shakes his head, his lips curling into a sneer and storms off, slamming the door behind him. Jared sings on, trying to push down the hurt the lump that raises in his throat as tears blur his vision.

_So I still will set the stage, send my thoughts to you_

_I'm receiving every wave, this_ _ song sends love through_

Richard sighs, leaning against the side of the stage, partially listening to the soft rock ballad the young man was singing. The kid had a good voice, but in truth, he’d heard a lot of good voices go to waste, and he didn’t doubt this one would, too. Suddenly, one of the servers runs over, her bubblegum painted lips parted in anticipation as she leans over and whispers in his ear,”Jeffrey Dean Morgan is here!”

Richard shoves aside the girl with ease and eyes the man in question had taken a seat at the very back of the audience. A hulking man with bulging muscles and a pair of unwavering eyes stands beside by the rock legend, who’s partially hidden in the shadows. Richard straightens his tie and licks his lips, letting out a shaking breath, before scampering over to his table.

“Jeffrey, right? I’m one of your biggest fans! Welcome to the launching pad of the stars, my bar -“ The bodyguard groans and shoves him aside with ease, clearing the view for his employer.

_Oh what will the signal be_

_For your eyes to see me_

_Watching outside as I wait_

_Just in case you need me_

“Hey, easy on the polyester, guy!” Richard huffs, dusting himself off. He attempts to talk over the singing, standing a few feet off to the side, so he can still have a good view of the show. “So uh, what's going down, I mean this wouldn't have anything to do with your world-wide talent search, would it?”

Jeffrey doesn’t even look in his direction, and his bodyguard stays equally silent. “Okay okay, so it's hush hush, I don't know anything, except I might just have a band that could make us both a bundle. ...a tidy sum?”

_Our love is goin' through_

_My love to you_

_Send _ _love through_

_Me and you_

The bodyguard snorts shaking his head, and Richard asks,“...a couple of bucks,” The bodyguard rolls his eyes and he’s tempted to pop in the mouth, but knows he’d probably get his dick snapped off,”Hey, I didn’t say it was this band, did I?”

The young man singing, walked off the stage and wandered into the audience, microphone in hand as he finished the song.

_Now I have revealed exactly why I'm here_

_I'll be your angel if you want to see_

_How perfect sharing love with an angel can be_

As the young man continues singing some nonverbal tones, one of the man rings on Jeffrey’s flashes. He brings it up, so it twinkles in the dark back area, and in his eyes. He claps, slowly. Richard is stunned, but he recovers, and quickly changes his tune.

“Like I said, this band's on it's way to fame and fortune,” Richard glances over, only to see that Jeffrey and his bodyguard have already disappeared out the door,”Damn. Didn’t even get a picture.”

———

Richard kicks open the dressing room door, startling the two young men who are chatting idly to themselves. “I loved it! And so did a warm personal and influential friend of mine,” He declares, shooting the pair a dazzling grin.

Excited, Chad exclaims,”Um, um... Don't tell me... um, who?”

Richard flourishes his hands and replies,”Jeffrey Dean Morgan!”

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan... Morgan the Magic Man,” Chad yelps, his eyes wide,”Don't let him get us! He'll put a heck on me!”

“Hex, Bozo, Hex,” Tom stresses with a long suffering sigh.

Chad snatches Tom’s drumsticks from him and uses them to form a cross as he shouts,”Ooo, two of them, that's even worse!”

Richard rolls his eyes, and reassures the jittery fellow,”Relax, kid. All that ‘magic’ is just special effects,” He goes on and licks his lips,”So, guys, I'm gonna work up your promo, so uh which one's your lead singer?”

“Jensen.”

“Jared.”

Tom and Chad do a double take, staring at each other indecorously. They try, again.

“Jared.”

“Jensen.”

“A duo,” Richard exclaims,”Fabulso! Old fashioned but new... I love it!”

———

Tom grabs one another one of the many suitcases and shoves it into the back of the van, eyeing Jensen uneasily. Jensen is leaning against the side of the vehicle with his arms folded over his leather cladded chest, his expression thoughtful. Abruptly, he turns to Tom, his thoughtful expression back to his usual cool, uncaring expression.

“Where’s Jared?” Jensen questions, trying to keep any real hint of concern from his voice.

“I dunno. She left. So, uh, listen Jensen, have you ever thought about, well, about singing with Jared?” Tom inquires leaning against the vehicle with Jensen, carefully watching his expression.

Jensen’s lips twitch a bit, but he doesn’t say anything. He just stares at his shoes. Chad quickly jumps into the conversation, encouraging him,”Yeah Jensen. You know, two lungs are better than one, right?”

“You mean four?” Tom asks with a scoff.

“Four what?”

“Lungs, Bozo. Four lungs,” Tom shakes his head, giving up and returning to the more important conversation,”Anyway, we were talking to Mr. Speight, and he wanted to know who our lead singer was. You see, he was a little confused about -“

Chad interrupts,”Yeah, and Tom said it was you _and_ Jared.”

Tom glares at Chad, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. “Thanks, Bozo,” He says sarcastically.

“Okay, okay, I'm getting the idea,” Jensen states, at last speaking,”I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid.”

Jensen turns and sees a large neon sign across the street. ‘Coming soon from Jeffrey Dean Morgan... Morgan the Magic Man! Rock and Rule is here to slay!’ Jeffrey Dean Morgan in his usual flamboyant get-up is on the board, sparks shooting from his fingers with his lips curled into a gruesome expression. Jensen tries to imagine himself in his place, but no ostentatious pageantry, just him and his guitar.

Tom snaps him out of his thoughts by thumping his shoulder. “Come on, Jensen, I bet if you and Jared ever got together, someday we could be as big as Morgan!”

“Screw Morgan,” Jensen hisses, turning away from the sign.

“Ooo,” Chad exclaims, glancing nervously around the empty parking lot,”Jensen, don't talk like that! Morgan is everywhere! M-M-Morgan knows everything!”

Jensen shakes his head at Chad, but a brief smile flits across his lips. “Hey you guys, you were great tonight,” Hands shoves into the pockets of his leather jacket, and his collar popped to the wind he begins to walk down the street,”See ya at the hotel later.”

Jensen keeps walking down the mostly empty street, the only expectation being a stray cat with untrusting eyes and a low hiss as greeting. He walks around it, being careful not to give it the impression he’s trying anything, but stops walking when he eyes another person a few dozen feet away. Jared is leaning against the base of a fountain, his chin settled on his knees as silent tears track down his face. He just sense Jensen watching him because he glances up and it quickly move to wipe the tears from his face.

“You've already screwed things up for one night,” Jared snarls going to his feet as he begins to stomp away in the opposite direction,”I trusted you, you, you jerk!”

Jensen jogs after him, and drawls,”Nice talk. Look, I came to tell you... You were good,” He throws his hands in the air and repeats himself,”You were good!”

Jared stops and turns to Jensen, his lips parted. “So why'd you walk?” He whispers, hurt lacing his voice.

“Sometimes I walk, sometimes I talk. I'm talking now,” Jensen quips, giving his boyfriend a tiny smirk.

Jared sends him a knowing smile, ducking his head so that his bangs shield his eyes. Jensen slowly edges closer, until he’s close enough to brush his bangs out of his face and gaze into his warm hazel hues. Jared’s cheeks are a soft pink and his lips are still poised in the tiniest of smiles as he leans down and lays his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Jensen rubs his hands up and down his back, before settling them on the small of his back. “Hey you know, everything got a little weird,” He admits softly, keeping one hand at the small of his back and using the other to caress the side of his jaw,”I-It just went to my head...”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“I don't know, Jay. I guess I just want it all, now.”

Jared nods in understanding, moving his head from his shoulder and facing him. “I want everything too, Jen. It takes time,” He reassures him pressing a chaste kiss to his sharp cheekbone.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan watches the scene with a strange fascination, his eyes never leaving the taller man. “Drive,” He orders, rolling up his tinted window. The limousine rolls out of sight, going unnoticed by the two, who begin to walk out of the park, walking arm in arm.

———

Jensen grabbed Jared’s ass as his finger’s tangled into his hair as he kissed him hard. Jared gasped loudly as Jensen bit down on his lip. Taking the opportunity, he pushed his tongue forward, into his mouth. His tongue explored his mouth frantically, as his hands squeezed his ass in an iron grip.

Jared laughs and pulls away, tugging the sheet over his bare chest, panting softly as he curls into Jensen’s side. “It’s almost morning,” He whispers, brushing his lips against the shell of his boyfriend’s ear,”We’ve got to go to sleep sometime.”

Jensen snorts, and inquires,”So? You goin’ somewhere?”

“No. I’ve got everything I need, right here,” Jared responds, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulling him into another kiss.

_Knock, knock. _

Jared sighs and gently pushes off Jensen, who groans aloud and flops onto his back. “Put some clothes on first,” He murmurs, eyeing the latter’s bare backside,”...On second thought...Just use the sheet, but leave the back hanging out.”

Jared flips him in the bird as he pulls on a pair of boxers and goes to answer the door. When he swings it open, he’s greeted by a man that is nearly his height, with light brown hair spiked up with gel and dazzling blue eyes that swivel down to his exposed stomach, and then down further.

Jared gulps, wishing he’d gone with the sheet. “Sorry, and you are...?”

“Stephen. Stephen Amell,” The man greets him, bowing his head slightly. He reaches into his suit’s jacket and pulls out a small egg white business card, slidding it into the elastic of his boxers,” I have a message from my employer, Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”

Jensen who was watching the white exchange, swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands, junk proudly swinging about. “Listen you sleazy son of a bit-“

Jared reads over the card and gasps softly, quickly thanking Stephen and promptly slamming the door in his face. “Jen, forget him, look at this,” He exclaims, shoving the card into his boyfriend’s hands, unable to contain his excitement.

In glowing letters the card reads,’Won’t you come up for a spell? Tomorrow night.’ And in smaller print at the bottom there’s an address.

“Won’t you come for a spell. Cute,” Jensen tosses the card over his shoulder,”Forget it. I said it once, but I’ll happily say it again... Screw Morgan.”

Jared groans in exasperation,”Come on, Jen, he wants to talk to us,” He tugs his boyfriend back to the bed by hand, and shoves him down, straddling his hips,”It could be _big_ fun.”


	2. Triumph

Jared doesn’t glance away from the window, but slyly comments,”I thought you weren’t coming, Jen.”

“Yeah, well I changed my mind,” Jensen replies stiffly, his hands around the wheel tightening,”Morgan the Magic Man... What a joke!”

“You haven’t even met the guy,” Jared points out with an exasperated sigh.

“Don’t have to, I’ve seen his magic act.”

Tom smirks, setting down his phone to say,”If I didn’t know any better, Jen, I’d say you’re jealous.”

“Get bent,” Jensen shoots back as they pull up to the gate of the luxurious mansion in view,”And only he,” He cranes his head in his boyfriend’s direction,”gets to call me that.”

Jared’s lips pull into a wee smile, that hides by ducking his head. The gate buzzes open before his boyfriend’s finger can even move towards the button, and when he wonders why, his eyes settle on a security camera blinking at them over the gate. He’s clueless as to why, but shivers run down his spine, as if he can sense the eyes behind the lenses.

As Jensen pulls into the pebbled driveway admits a field of lcuious grace, Jared turns to him predicts,”I guess you’re not coming in?”

Jensen slouches in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, as he closes his eyes and feigns sleep. “I guess you’re right,” He mutters stubbornly, kicking his feet up onto the dashboard.

“Suit yourself,” Jared says as he exits the car, and goes to stand beside his other band mates.

Jared feels like he’s Dorothy approaching the Wizard of Oz, as he and his companions approached the humongous dazzling white door. If he’s Dorothy, then there’s no doubt that Chad is the Cowardly Lion and Tom is the Tin Man. Jensen is a flying monkey, if a flying monkey had a ginormous dick and an ego to match.

“How do we get in? Knock,” Tom asks aloud.

“Maybe we gotta sacrifice a goat or somethin’,” Chad states with a nervous gulp.

“Not likely, Bozo-“

The door abruptly swung open, and Stephen Amell, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s bodyguard if he remembers correctly, comes into view. His lips part into an easy smile as he greets,”Welcome to the modest house of Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”

Jared jolts when Jensen pops out from seemingly nowhere, and into his view, exclaiming,”Hey, we met last night, right? I was the one in the bed and you were the one standing awkwardly in the doorway, huh,” He shoves aside the man blocking the door and makes his way into the opulent mansion as the rest of the band follows reluctantly.

“I thought you were guarding the car,” Tom states with one brow raised.

Jensen looks uncomfortable as he mutters,”...saw big fella at door...,” He clears his throat and comments,”Nice place he’s got here. Nice and cozy. Not too many people I notice.”

Stephen rolls his eyes as he follows the group into the house,”My employer prefers solitude, and keeps his mansion running with minimum staff. They were all given the day off, today, so that you could talk in assured privacy.”

“Will you be taking us to see him,” Jared questions.

“I will,” Stephen confirms, brushing his hand over Jared’s arm as he leads him down the hall,”Follow me.”

“Uh-oh,” Tom mutters as he eyes Jensen.

Jensen’s gaze falls on Stephen like he’s a red flag to a bull. His nostrils flare, and surprisingly there’s no steam exiting as his lips curl into a silent growl. “That’s it, party’s over,” He grunts out, reclaiming his boyfriend’s arm in his hold,”Let’s blow.”

Jared cuffs Jensen on the chest and presses,”Slow down, Jen. Let’s give it a chance -“

“Come on, it's a waste of time to creep around this depravo's mansion escorted by one of mother nature's finest freaks,” Jensen hisses, attempting to pull Jared in the direction of the door.

“...’Freak’,” Tom scoffs, sounding unconvinced as he eyes the man in question.

Chad concurs,”As a straight white man, I’m intimidated by him. I feel the need to assert my dominance...”

“More like freakishly perfect -“

“I bet he has a gym membership.”

“And only uses organic grass-fed butter.”

Jensen turns to the two, his face flushed, and growls,”Hey! Enough from the peanut gallery.”

Jared sighs in exasperation and says,”I’m sorry for him, Stephen. Can you please take us him?”

Stephen nods curtly and begins walking down the winding stairs that lead into another, larger room. “Make yourselves at home,” Jensen moves to seat in a love seat, and Stephen grabs his shoulder, pulling him back roughly,”Except you.”

“It was the freak reference, wasn’t it,” Jensen asks.

“Are you going to apologize?”

Jensen snorts loudly,”Doubtful.”

Stephen and Jensen’s argument is interrupted when the lights in the room flicker, then turn off entirely. Jared stumbles as he feels substantial weight jump into his arms, and he scrambles to catch, it wrapping his muscular arms around it. After a split second, the lights flicker back on and none other than Jeffrey Dean Morgan himself is sitting on the couch, casually drinking a beer.

Jared looks down and realizes that Chad had jumped into his arms for safety and drops him without another word. Chad lands on his ass with an objecting yell, when Tom Hanks him back up by the back of his jacket, and slaps him upside the head, muttering,”Bozo.” He turns to the man sitting on the couch, his fingers running over the fabric of his v-neck shirt as his heart beats out of his chest.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan glances up from his beer, his dark hazel eyes settling on Jared. His tongue slowly runs over his lips as he offers,”Anyone want a beer?” He has his own bottle balanced on the very tip of his finger,”I’m Jeffrey. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but you can call me whatever you want.”

Jeffrey’s hand scratches at his salt and pepper beard as he turns towards Stephen and states,”And I take you’re already familiar with my _mon assistant stupide_, Stephen?”

Stephen frowns deeply, adjusting his suit jacket as he mutters angrily,”Gotta love it when he talks French...”

Jeffrey ignores him and turns back to Jared, his lips parting into a lazy smile as he stands and briskly walks over. “Ah, Jared,” He takes his hand and raises it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to it,”You look even more handsome in person, than onstage.”

Jensen’s lips twitch as he quips,”Better get some antiseptic on that before it festers.” 

Embarrassed, Jared stutters,”Well, uh, that's Jensen our lead singer and uh --“

“Enough about them, let's talk about you. What did you think of my last album?”

“I loved it,” Jared exclaims, grinning broadly so that his dimples made an appearance,”I got the vinyl edition - -“

“Me too,” Jensen chimes in dryly,”Our dog, Icarus, uses it as a frisbee -“

Jeffrey chuckles deeply, his chest rumbling as he flourishes his arm about the room. “But where's our hospitality? Stephen,” His fingers press and make an utterly cool finger snap,”Bring our a few beers. Oh, I'm sure you're into reaching new levels of consciousness, aren't you? Because that’s what this miraculous beer is like.”

“Yeah, we're into that kinda stuff,” Jensen grunts out, slouching on the couch,”It's all we ever do.”

“Excellent,” Jeffrey replies with a shit-eating grin,”Then I've got something you boys will really enjoy.”

Jared watches as Stephen exits the room, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Jeffrey-“

“Shall we take a stroll in the garden, my boy,” Jeffrey inquires to Jared, settling his hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the room.

Stephen walks in with a tray of beers, all of them eliciting a frosty chill as if the contents within were frozen. “Here wise guy,” Stephen snarks, shoving a beer into Jensen’s hand.

Jensen takes the beer and takes a cautious sip. “Oh, wow,” He murmurs smacking his lips at the unexpected taste. Very quickly his face becomes happy, then relaxed, then happy, then stupidly happy as he sinks lower into the couch.

Chad watches this with a frown and attempts to decline a beer,”Uh, not for me, I've had one today, and uh --“

Stephen shoves the beer into his hand, and before Chad knows it, he’s taking heavy gulps from the bottle. As soon as the beer runs down his throat, Chad is in the same state as Jensen as he falls off the couch and slouches onto the floor, giggling hysterically.

“Ooo, ooo, ooo...” Chad murmurs, staring at something only he can see.

When the body guard has set on in each of the guest’s hand, he notices one missing. With an irritated groan, he sets the last beer on the coffee table and turns to find the other band mate.

“Where’s the twink,” Stephen mutters.

Tom, who was traveling down the hallway, hisses in offense,”Twink? I’m one of the two straight guys in this damn band,” He glances left and right as he whispers,”Hmph. I don't like this. Jared? ...Jared?”

———

As Jeffrey and Jared walk through the garden, ran pours down on them, yet not a single drop dampens them. Jared wondered what kind of truck could make such a thing accomplished. The buttercups became gold, the grass the shade of every dreamers meadow, roots quenched, soil renewed with the rain. And after the patter of the rain came bursts of birdsong, their hearts rejoicing the occasion of the rain.

“What a garden. What a house,” Jared gasps aloud, outstreching his hand in the ran, and watching in fascination as it stays dry,”So, uh, how many rooms you crammed into here?”

“Oh Jared, success does have it's rewards,” Jeffrey responds with a soft laugh,”However, such trophies are minor compared to what I really want... An audience which can accept and understand the power of magic,” His physical form begins to alter in the latter’s eyes, before he disappears entirely,”My magic. Is that too much to ask?”

Jared gasps as the rain begins to pelt down on him as he speed walks through the garden, trying to find Jeffrey. “No, but --“ He chokes on a yell as the man is mere inches away from him.

Jeffrey turns on his heel and states coldly,”Apparently, it is,” The rain stops with a wave of his hand and he goes on,”You must remember that my last concert was not entirely sold out.”

Jared blinks rapidly as droplets of water rise from his clothes and form, back into the sky above. “So? It was still great,” He exclaims, trying to ignore all the strange happenings,”I was there!”

Thunder rumbles in the distance as Jeffrey spins around to Jared again, his expression cold and hardened as he snarls,”Don't toy with me, Jared. I'll show them power,” Lightning strikes a tree over a dozen yards away and it splinters, exploding into jagged pieces of simmering wood. All of the debris miracoulsly avoid the duo,” I can do it! With you, Jared, and your voice.”

Jared blinks and Jeffrey is gone again. He walks further into the garden, until he reaches a long line of rose bushes. “What about the rest of the band,” He asks aloud. 

“My contract has room for only one signature: yours,” Jeffrey’s deep, rumbling voice booms like the thunder over the garden.

Jared takes on the roses, examining it in his palm with a slight frown as he replies,”The group's just starting to come together. I think we've got a pretty good chance of --“

“Vegitating on the small town circuit for the rest of your life,” Jeffrey’s voice echoes mockingly.

“Call it what you want! I believe in --“ Jared’s lips become a thin line as the rose in his hand begins to wiggle against his fingers, the petals pressing together to form a pair of lips and the green leaves lifting above to form a set of eyes and a nose.

“Miracles,” The rose ponders aloud,”If you think you're going anywhere with the Jensens of this world...” The rose bursts apart with a rain of torn petals and shredded leaves as the voice booms,”Open your eyes! Accept my offer.”

Jared, starting to grow angry, begins to run as he tries to reach the door reaching the garden. “No Jeffrey,” He objects, watching helplessly as the door fades further and further into the distance no matter how fast he runs. He skids to a halt and pants,”I couldn't leave them for anything.” 

Jeffrey’s voice is right behind him, a breeze at the nape of his neck. “I didn't offer you anything; I offer you everything!”

Jared turns around, but jumps back, startled, as he comes face to face with Jensen. “J-Jen...?” He wonders aloud,”Help me! Help me, please, h-he’s... Jen!”

Jeffrey smiles with Jensen’s lips but speaks with his own voice,”You’d deny everything... for this...” He runs his fingers through the short cropped hair of the form he’s wearing and utters,”...He will never share the warmth of the spotlight with you. But I will, say yes!”

“No,” Jared shrieks, bolting past the image of his boyfriend.

“...Too bad. But we all have our illusions, far be it for me to take away yours,” Jeffrey yells after him, the body he wears ripples and molds itself like clay, slowing forming his own body.

Jared wrenches his eyes away, running faster as the rest of the garden begins to fade away in darkness behind him. Eventually, the darkness catches up with him, oozing past his legs and towards the rest of the bright colors and exotic flowers and birds. Then he’s in complete and total darkness with nothing but a single rose.

Jared bends down and plucks it off the ground. The flower explodes into wriggling worms which engulf his vision. He yells as he falls back, falling endlessly into the the cold depths of the darkness surrounding him.

“You will bring me my demon, Jared, whether you like it or not,” Jeffrey hisses, snapping his fingers. Jared is laying in the middle of the many rows of rose bushes, unconscious with his lips parted ever so slightly. Silent tears are frozen on his pale face, his lips parted into a final terrified yell,”Show his friends to the door.”

———

“Jared? Jared,” Tom whispers, not noticing the shadow not to far behind him,”We have to go!” 

“Hey,” A voice drawls behind him,”You’re a pretty nosy guy.” 

“I was looking for you. What's going on,” Tom hisses,” I demand an answer!” 

Stephen grabs Tom by the hem of his shirt and drags him forward as he goes towards the front entrance. Tom attempts to pull the hands off of him, but only gets a throbbing cheek bone, as one of the body guard’s fists flails up. 

“Violence is not the answer to anything,” Tom yelps as Stephen swings open the large door,”Can't we discuss this like civilized human beings?” 

“Nope,” Stephen says, heaving Tom out the door, smirking as he thuds on the ground and sprawls out across the pavement, blood dripping from his mouth,”I don’t think so.” 

———

Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s chauffeur, Brandon Routh, and his personal assistant, Caity Loitz, watch the remaining band mates in the living room. Caity sighs, ticking off some things from her tablet muttering to herself, as Brandon fiddles with his phone. One of Jeffrey’s many holograms from his performances is fired up in the middle of the living room, playing his hit single “Truimph”.

“Look,” Caity snorts, shoving Brandon playfully,”They’re watching some old holograms.” 

Brandon comments,”I think their brains have seized up. That’s why I stay away from Jeff’s beers.”

“The shit he puts in them is enough to tranquilize an elephant,” Caity agrees with a nod, returning her attention to her tablet.

The hologram shows Jeffrey’s face fluctuating in and out of view, before it turns in on itself, exposing the muscles stretched out over his bones, under his face. Then itreverses again, his head spinning like a record.

_Triumph (Triumph!)_

_Triumph of the glory_

_Triumph of the glory of me_

_Triumph (Triumph!)_

_Triumph of the glory_

_Triumph of the glory of me_

_Triumph (Triumph!)_

_Triumph of the glory_

_Triumph of the power of me_

_Triumph (Triumph!)_

_Triumph of the glory_

_To the power and the glory of me_

_Triumph (Triumph!)_

_Triumph of the power and glory of me _

The hologram ends, and stylized numbers tick down. But the remaining bandmates in the room are still mesmerized by the empty space. Jensen snorts, and then collapses on the couch, loud snores eliciting from his limp body. Chad let’s out a hiccup and mutters “buttered toast” before succumbing to the same fate.

“Yeah, that beer is one hell of a trip,” Brandon states with his brows raised,”I don’t know how Jeff puts them back like he does. I mean, the pretty boy passed out on the couch isn’t exactly tiny - -“

“We don’t know how he does a lot of things,” Caity points out, not glancing up from her tablet.

Stephen walks into the room, his icy blue eyes fliting around the room. “Brandon, go start the car. We’re about to blow this joint,” He orders making his way towards the couch, and grabbing both of the men by their pants’ legs and dragging them down the hall,”Caity, go ahead and get in and get comfortable. It’s going to be a long ride.”

Brandon and Caity exit the mansion, nonchalantly walking around a bruised and bloodied Tom on the pavement. “Hey,” He yells,”Where’s Jared? What have you done with him, you two sons of two bitches?”

“We didn’t do a thing,” Caity replies cooly, pressing her heels on one of Tom’s fingers.

“He’s going to New York with our employer,” Brandon answers with a smile that is not the least bit friendly,”He’s going to be a big star. Our employer will make him the next big thing, while you and the rest of your smalltime band are left in the dirt.”

Caity sighs dreamily and purrs,”He was uh, overhwhelmed. Especially when he saw the figures behind the gig.”

“Wait a minute, he wouldn’t go anywhere with you guys!” Tom spits back. 

Brandon motions to the limousine and tells Caity,”Come on, we need to get moving,” He shoots over his shoulder,”Happy trails.”

Stephen drags the drug idled Jensen and Chad until they’re on the very first step of the stairs leading up to the front door. He leaves them there and briskly walks to the limousine that’s already pulled up. Stephen opens the left side door and takes a seat next to Caity, who’s messaging someone on her tablet. Jeffrey is sitting in one of the side seats with an unconscious Jared sprawled out like a car on the seat in front of him. 

“Drive,” Jeffrey orders Brandon, who obeys with a nod.

Tom groans, scratching at the already half-dry blood on his chin. “Jensen! Chad,” He yells, standing unsteadily and attempting to get to his friends,”Guys, wake up and smell the coffee!”

“Toast,” Chad murmurs, blinking slowly as he sits up,”Ugh, my head... W-what happened?”

Jensen starts to wake up as his head lifts up from its slouched position on one of the steps. “I feel like I get hit by a semi,” He coughs into his elbow, and licks his lips,”Ah! What’s going on? Where’s Jay?”

“Jared is gone, Jensen,” Tom explains softly.

“What?!” 

Jensen watches the departing limousine, and something in his chest aches and his eyes begin to burn. “Well, thank you, little Mister Ambition,” He growls, standing up on wobbly legs.”

“Huh?” Tom inquires.

“Ooo!” Chad gasps.

“Well it isn’t gonna be that easy,” Jensen goes on, his eyes narrowed,”He owes me a - -“

“Owes you? Hmm,” Tom demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chad scoffs,”I see.” 

“I mean, us, a personal explanation,” Jensen states holding his hands in defense,”New York is only two days away. Are you guys in or what?” 

“What else have I got to do,” Tom answers with a shrug.

“Yeah, I’m in,” Chad agrees.


	3. Nuke York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer than usual to update! I’ve really been struggling with my college algebra class :( I suck at math!  
On a side note, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I really wish I wasn’t broke AF. Then I could commission some art for this because there’s a bunch of scenes I’d love to see visualized. If anyone wants to do if their own accord, feel free! I’d love to see what’s done.

Stephen Amell and Brandon Routh have Jared Padalecki seized by his biceps and are leading him down the hallway of a luxurious hotel room. After he’d woken up in the limousine and thrown a hissy fit, he’d only glanced into Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s eyes and they were like pocket watches being swayed in his vision. Almost as if hypnotized, he’d felt his eyelids grown painfully heavy as his body goes stiff as a board, all the while still staring into this mesmerizing eyes.

Jared had woken up with his head against Stephen’s shoulder, his lips parted on the fabric of his expensive suit. It took both Stephen and Brandon to drag him out of the limousine, and into the hotel, explaining to the surprised lady at the front desk he was off his rocker on booze. Meanwhile, Caity just waltzed behind them and rolled her eyes, sticking his heel in the back of Jared’s ankles to keep him walking.

Jared grunts in pain as he’s thrown into a gigantic bedroom, flinching as the door slams shut and promptly locks with a ‘click’. He screams as loud as he can, banging his fist against the door,”Fuck you, pinheads!”

“You said it,” A voice exclaims from over his head.

Jared jolts and looks up at the ceiling, watching as the vent began to tremble and shake. It bursts open and a pair of long muscular legs pops out and dangles a few feet over Jared’s head. With a gasp he backs up until he feels his legs hit the bed frame, flinching as a full-sized man falls from the air vent.

The man shakes his head, and ruffles his short cropped dark brown hair, glancing up at Jared with stunning blue eyes. “Sup,” He greets with a large grin,”Yeah, that cousin of mine keeps this place locked up tighter than a bull’s asshole when the flies are out to play. By the way, who the hell are you? Jeff’s toy of the week?”

“J-J-Jeff’s toy of the... week,” Jared sputters, his cheeks turning red.

The stranger nods, and goes on,”Yeah, be it boys or girls, the guys always gotta have something to stick his dick into.”

Jared bites at his lip, before nodding and going along with the stranger’s expectations. “Yeah,” He lies,”But it doesn’t make life any easier, you know?”

“I get that,” The stranger agrees with a snort, and he motions with his arm, displaying a laser print of crackling flames on his wrist,”It’s those dipshits my cousin hangs out with. They just don’t know how to have a good time!”

“Oh, a good time? You wouldn’t happen to know a way to blow this joint would you,” Jared inquires, trying not to sound too desperate.

The stranger laughs and points both of his hands at the open vent above. “I just go through the chute and away I shoot. I do it every night I get a chance,” He stands up and takes his hand, pulling him towards the vent above,”Let’s go! Give you a taste of young fun, before you have to choke down the old.”

Jared’s cheeks went red, again, as he caught into what the man meant. Nonetheless, he allowed the stranger to pull him up and the vent, and lead him through the winding, dark tunnels, never letting go of his grossly warm and sweaty hand. Every so often light shines from underneath through the vents.

“I never introduced myself, did I,” The stranger inquires with a chuckle,”I’m an ass. I’m Robbie - Robbie Amell.”

“Stephen’s cousin?”

“The same,” Robbie grunts,”I thought it’d be the opportunity of a lifetime, shadowing him as a bodyguard for the great Morgan the Magic Man! Instead, I’m stuck in a hotel room most of the time, dodging weird-ass conversations with the dude. You know he actually believes in the whole shebang?”

Jared would have laughed right alongside him a few days ago, but now, all he can muster is a weak chuckle. “Are you sure you know where you’re going,” He asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Robbie shoots over his shoulder, though he doesn’t sound too sure. Jared still crawls after him when he takes a hesitant left, but stops when he hears voices under him.

“I’ve found the voice. I’ve got the boy,” Jeffrey proclaims.

_Understood. The Armageddon Key has now been fully decoded. Stand by for data transmission. According to the Key, the boy must sing this progression of musical notes._

There’s a light thrumming sound, then a soft ‘beep’.

_The vibrations of his voice will create a doorway through which the being will enter this dimension._

“Ah yes. My beast; their nightmare. All mine, for a song,” Jeffrey chuckles darkly,”This world, these people, they’ll never see me for what I am... not until I give them one hell of a show. And by then, nothing can stop me!”

_You can be stopped_.

Jared perks up at those four words and he halts his breathing, practically laying his face against the cool metal of the vent to hear.

_The being can be sent back by the magic of one voice, one heart, one song._

There’s an angry snarl and a loud crash. “Who? Who is it?”

_Individual's identity presently unavailable. Search will start now. Now checking, now checking, now checking..._

“Who the fuck can stop me,” Jeffrey roars, as more crashes follow,”No one in this world can do what I can do! Can perform the same feats! So, who can stop me? Is it the boy -“

There’s a thump on Jared’s shoulder and Robbie whispers,”Are you chickening out on me?”

“No way,” Jared replies, crawling after him.

“Okay then, let’s get the hell out of here before we get caught.” Jared crawls away reluctantly, but follows when the grip on his hand tightens, signaling him to go faster.

_According to the Key, the being can be sent back by the magic -_

Jeffrey sighs aloud and stands up, pacing around his hotel room. _“_I know, I know,” He groans rubbing his temples,”’One voice one heart one song’ but...who... is it?”

_No one. There is no one. No one can send it back._

“No one,” Jeffrey wonders aloud, his lips drawing into a smirk,”No fucker here? Well, things are starting to look up -“

There’s a loud trolling as the computer reveals a hologram of three faces, all of them talking over on another.

“Attempting to raise a ‘demon’ could be real bad for your image,” A woman from his promotion department, Felicia Day, shrieks, her holographic eyebrows furrowed. She runs her fingers through her long red bouncy curls in frustration.

“Think of the possible damage to sales because of this stupid fantasy of yours,” A man from the accounting department, Travis Wade, drawls, his mouth drawn a thin line. He taps a pen against his cheek.

Another man, Osric Chau, this one from the legal department hisses,”The liability costs would be enormous. We all realize business is a tiny bit off but I mean this is pretty crazy - “

Jeffrey swipes his hand, cutting off all of the holograms. With his well deserved silence, he walks over to his towering pile of luggage stacked by his bed and grabs the first bag. He opens it and pulls out a small ceramic jug and pours the contents into a copper bowl.

“Ut faciam eis et nomina trium abierunt,” He chants running his fingers through the thick scarlet claret.

The claret in the copper bowl begins to bubble and a small, garbled voice chokes out from the depths,”Say three names and they shall be taken.”

“Osric Chau... Felicia Day... Travis Wade,” Jeffrey states, his voice cold.

The liquid in the bowl ceases its bubbling as soon as the final name leaves his mouth. He presses the rim to his lips, and tilts the bowl back, drinking all of its contents until his lips and teeth are stained red. Thick rivers of red run down his chin and dribbles down his shirt, and he licks his lips.

Jeffrey stands, allowing the bowl to clatter to the floor. “No more,” He utters, walking in the direction of the open window, watching as the curtains flutter in the night wind,”No more parlor tricks. Soon, soon they’ll all see... Then, they’ll have to believe.”

— — —

Samantha Smith rolls her eyes at the objecting gasps and gags around her, as she lasers with relish a mermaid with huge, heaving naked breasts. She runs her sleeve over her forehead as the heat of the laser radiates to her skin.

“Ah! Oh! Eah,” Chad exclaims, as the laser continues to sizzle on the man’s skin,”Oh, I can’t look!”

Samantha looks at her work and nods in approval, turning off the laser and lifting her protective googles over her head. “This one will make all the ladies pussies wet,” She comments with a smirk, rubbing a disinfectant wipe over the still burning skin,”Does it look okay, Moe?”

“Is that your real name? What’s your last name - Lester?” Chad quips with a pleased look on his face.

Tom runs a hand over his face and pushes Chad behind him as Moe stands up from the chair and lumbers toward them. “Don’t mind my friend, he just doesn’t know when to put a lid on it,” He states, giving the man a weak smile.

Moe scoffs and lumbers off, shoving a wad full of credits into Samantha’s waiting hand. As she counts the bills, Samantha inquires,”Let’s see if I got this straight,” She slams the wad of paper onto the counter and glares at the three young men,”Jensen hear piles everyone into a car, my car that you threw borrowed for one gig -“

“Mine’s in the shop,” Jensen points out.

“Interrupt me again, boy, and I’ll put my foot so far up your ass that you’ll be hacking up my toenails,” Samantha barks, pointing the laser at Jensen,”Continuing, you all beat it up to New York and try to plow into Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s fucking limousine, get busted by the cops, and I have to close down the shop for half a day to bail all your sorry asses out.”

“We didn’t try to hit him,” Chad objects,”We were trying to catch up and we just... got... too... close...?”

“I was trying to hit him,” Jensen mutters.

Tom shakes his head and replies,”It's not exactly as it sounds, Sam. We're a band, right? And Jared left without telling anybody, and we just -“

“Jensen says he owes us a personal explanation,” Chad chimes in.

Samantha sticks a devil stick in between her teeth and uses her laser to light it up and inhaled deeply, blowing smoke into the three’s faces. “For what?” She scoffs,”Because he ran off with Jeff, without saying goodbye? Cause he's a big star and you guys are just wishing?”

Jensen speaks up at last,”We’re concerned.”

“Say what?” Samantha questions, coughing through her devil stick.

“I said we’re concerned, damn it,” Jensen shouts, blood rushing to his face.

Samantha grins slyly and keeps pushing,”Concerned about who?”

“About Jay, we’re concerned about him, okay,” Jensen spits out, trying to hide his nearly scarlet face,”The whole situation was fucking iffy and we’re just checking on him, okay?”

Samantha chuckles,”You’re all heart, Ackles.”

“Blow it out of your ass,” Jensen shoots back, adjusting the collar of his jacket.

“You never told us we were concerned,” Tom states, poking Jensen’s shoulder.

Samantha waves some of the green hued smoke out of her face and coughs. “Well, I can’t tell you much about Jeffrey,” She goes on,”But I can tell you about his bodyguard, Robbie Amell.”

“Who the hell is -“

“Relax Ackles, I was just beginning to like you, you little scumbag,” Samnatha hisses, throwing a bolt from her work table in his direction,”Like I was saying, he’s the cousin of some guy that works for that freak.”

“Stephen,” Tom realizes.

Jensen swipes his hand through the haze of smoke in his vision and demands,”So where will we find the little shit?”

Samantha shrugs and states,”All I know is he hangs around some uptown club - Supernatural, I think it’s called... Maybe Unnatural?”

“What does he look like,” Chad questions.

“Sorry, boys, everyone looks the same through these,” Samantha says, knocking on the thick googles sitting on her head,”But I do know he’s got a laser print of some flames on his wrist; my 14.95 special.”

Jensen nods and motions for the other two to stand. “Thanks, Sam,” He states, making his way toward the exit,”I’ll have to get myself a print next time we drop by.”

“Of what? That pretty boy you’re chasing after,” Samantha replies coolly, her lips a tight smile,”Careful of that one, I can’t see a lot of things through these googles, but I’ve always had a strange sense about people. You know? If you keep running after him, you’re eventually going to stumble and fall. And you’re going to fall hella hard.”

Jensen pauses before saying,”I’ll take my chances.”

Jensen joins his friends outside and takes the shotgun of the car, not noticing Moe ha going out by the door. As the car peels away, he begins to waddle down the street until he reaches a back alley, and pulls out his holophone, typing in a number. The holophone flashes and a hologram of Stephen Amell lights up the back alley.

“Stephen here,” He says, his holographic form winking.

Moe takes a deep breath, and begins his whole spiel,”You got to listen to my side of the story now. It was not my fault that night at all those cops were supposed to be on the take; I am on the level,” He takes another loud breath and goes on,”To prove it, I've got some intel for you. Now, you set your sights for this joint downtown, called Supernatural. Now there are three guys, gonna drop anchor there with a cargo of trouble. They're looking for you cousin. Now we're even, right?”

“...We will be soon,” Stephen proclaims, his lips drawing into a smirk. He holds up a small controller with wires crossed all over it and connected to a large red button,”We’ve all got a hint of magic in us. Mine may not be as astounding as Jeff’s but it does go off with one hell of a...”

“...oh shit!” The holophone in his hand explodes and his entire form disintegrates with a bright flash of light.

“...bang,” Stephen sets down his holophone and turns to Brandon, who’s watching one of Jeffrey’s old holograms with the man himself,”We’re going to the club Supernatural. Now, let’s roll.”

“Wait,” Jeffrey exclaims, holding up a hand, pausing the hologram,”Follow them, yes, but don’t interfere. I have a much more amusing idea.”

— — —

“Eek,” Jared shrieks, dodging a laser shot. Robbie grabs his shirt and yanks him back as another shot fires,”What the hell?”

Robbie laughs in delight, peaking his head from behind the wall. “That’s Jim, Jim Beaver. He guards the entrance to the club, and if you try to cut in line or get in when you aren’t on the list - _bang_!”

“A-are those —“ Jared closes his eyes and opens them again, but still the grotesque humans are flailing about, attempting to dodge the laser shots.

Though in actuality they were just the very, very lower class of society, they were nicknamed “mutants” by those higher than them. The toxic waste that ran in the streets where they slept turned their skin into rotten banana peels and their eyes bulged out of their sockets while their lipless mouths gaped at nothing.

“Oh boy! Mutants in the foyer of the club! Isn't it neat-o! Attaboy, Jimmy! No prisoners! ...Okay, let's go! ...eww, watch your step,” Robbie exclaims, jumping over a pile of sludge where a mutant had disintegrated after an impressive shot,”This is the hottest antigravity club in the city, you know. But you let mutants in and it spoils everything.”

Jared shakes his head and watches as a young mutant, what probably used to be a beautiful young woman groped her slimy grey fingers in his direction. He sighs softly and bends down, slipping a few credits into her fingers, shooting her a quick smile. Jared is relieved to see that Robbie hadn’t seen and he quickly ran to rejoin him behind the neon red rope.

Jim Beaver looks at Robbie and Jared, shooting them both a cautious glare. “Names and identity numbers,” Jared felt his heart fall out of his chest, before the older man burst into laughter,”You know I’m just pulling your leg , Rob. You go on in but tell your buddy to watch it. He’s got the look about him.”

Robbie chuckles and gives Jim a mock salute. “Yes sir,” He exclaims as he rushes past the rope, frantically sweeping the big gold doors open.

In big bold words over the bar, a sign reads “Supernatural - Where gravity is just a nice idea instead of a law”. The bar spirals as the floor under curves all over the place, tilting the girating bodies back and forth, up and down. Women shook their bodies all over the place, their bare breasts bouncing, almost floating. While men pushed their own bodies up against them, grinding into their backs and running their hands where they were allowed.

“I got uppers and I got downers, inners and outers, screamers and shouters, and things that make you go sideways,” A man offers, dangling a small bag of wiggling blue worms with yellow puss oozing from them.

“I-I’m fine,” Jared stutters as the man shoves one of the wiggling blue worms under his nose. He backs up until he nearly sprawls out over the stage, but chokes on the very air he breathes in when he feels hands running up his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

_Hey yeah, yeah... _

_Lets get to dance dance dance_

_Let's get to dance dance dance_

_Let the party start I know that I see you, and _

_I'm hoping that you feel the same_

_Come on and dance Just a dance with you _

_Is my only decision_

_I don't even have to know your name _

_Come on and dance_

The woman singing on the stage had raveled her arms over his shoulders and around him, practically screaming in his ears. He jerked away from the prying hands and unintentionally groped at her bare breasts, egging her on. She giggled hysterically when he finally managed to shove her off, and he darted down the tilting floor, tripping and falling on his ass.

Jared squints, glances at another man who passes over him, stepping over him without a car in the world. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the emerald green hues and the plush lips in an ever present frown. Jensen walked away, not bothering to look down on the floor to see the poor sap he’d just stepped over.

“Hey, where’s this laser print supposed to be anyway,” Chad asks, grabbing Jensen’s elbow.

Jensen answers,”His elbow.”

“Why don’t we split up, so we can cover more ground,” Tom suggests, dodging a flying bottle of glowing blue liquid.

Jensen nods in agreement, and cranes his head toward the bar. “I’ll cover the area around the bar, you two split up and cover the dance floor,” He orders, waltzing over to the bar with his hands in his pockets. He takes a seat on one of the bouncy stools, trying to ignore the way the room was tilting in his vision.

He raps his knuckle against the fogged blue glass bar, grabbing the female bartender’s attention. “Eh,” She glances up at him, and slowly saunters over, setting both of her palms on the warm glass,”What can I get you, pretty boy?”

“Grab me an Inside-out Bloody Mary,” Jensen requests, ignoring her raking eyes.

The bartender, Daneel Harris, nods and bends under the glass counter, grabbing a few items from the small freezing unit below. As she opens it, a blast of chilled air emits from it, sending a few strands of her long, red hair out of her face. She grabs a few scarlet colored cubes with a pair of rings and drops them into a glass. Then she adds vodka, lime, lemon and hot sauce into a shaker filled with ice cubes and shakes it vigorously, making an effort to jiggle her breasts.

Jensen rolls his eyes and catches his drink as she slides it over to him. “So, I’m looking for a guy,” He starts, taking a small sip from his drink.

“Look, pretty boy, we’re not that kinda joint,” Daneel shoots back, jumping back to allow one of the automated cleaning drones to clean the floor underneath her,”Though we do sell just about everything but sex. I can guarantee if you ask a single one of these girls, you won’t have to pay a credit -“

“Not what I meant,” Jensen interupts,”Let’s try this again - I’m looking for a specific guy. Robbie Amell. He’s got a laser print on his wrist of some flames.”

The woman leans over the counter, and replies,”And why would you be looking for this guy? If his cousin had any idea -“

“I’m not worried about that,” Jensen shoots back,”I’ve got bigger things on my mind than some dickwad with enough steroids in him to make an elephant’s dick shrivel and die. Now, do you know him or not?”

Daneel smiles prettily, and points behind him,”Sure. He’s right behind you, pretty boy.”

Jensen whips his head around immediately, not expecting to feel a brunt force against his chest, knocking the breath from him. His head flails back and he goes stumbling back onto the bar, sprawling across it. The man he bumped into was twice his height and twice as thick, and he did not look pleased in the slightest.

“You just missed him,” Daneel quips shoving Jensen back up, head first into Tom.

The two collide and fall like bowling pins. They both end up on their backs, but the tilting floor causes them to go sliding on opposite ends of the building with simultaneous yells of objection. People yell and curse at them, jumping or side stepping them as they go sliding.

Chad barely manages to jump over Jensen with a yelp. He’s about to go chasing after him, when a woman with waist long blonde hair clad in nothing but a trench coast blocks his path. She smiles slyly, and opens her coat, flashing him.

Chad grins and nods in approval, and has to practically tear his gaze away. “Oh! Sorry! Pardon me,” He stutters, side stepping around her, before whipping his head around and uttering a final,”...amazing. Oof!”

Jensen latches onto Chad’s leg and holds on for dear life as the floor begins to tilt in the opposite direction. Chad grabs Jensen’s arms and hoists him up, balancing them both as he grabs onto on of the many columns extending from the dance floor.

“This is no time to be lying around,” Chad quips with a smug grin,”Come on! Tom found Robbie, but it looks like you seriously knocked him out of the park. I’ll go grab him -“

Jensen finishes,”I’ll get to Robbie. Where’d Tom see him?”

Chad turns to point a booth a mere few yards away, and states,”He’s sitting right there with... Jared?”

“Jared,” Jensen breathes as his eyes land on his boyfriend, sitting unsettlingly close to the other man.

“Jensen,” Chad warms softly, gripping his shoulder tightly,”This could be trouble. Just keep an eye on them until I get back. I’ll get T-Tom.”

Jensen nods stiffly, keeping his gaze on Jared, watching his lips move in silent conversation. Jared laughs at something Robbie says, and he pats the other man’s arm, standing up in the booth. He walks around him and starts moving through the crowd of people.

_Got you in the frigid zone _

_Attack attack your frontal lobe_

_Sit atop the Empire State_

_Got you in a mental state_

_Bloody fool don't you know_

Jared manages to get away from Robbie at last, and sees his escape - A bright neon red ‘exit’ sign on the other side of the club. He nearly cries in relief, and begins to make his way through the crowd of people. He pushes and shoves, ignoring the slurs of curses shot at him and the occasional jab in his ribs. But then two hands close around his shoulder blades spinning him around.

“Huh,” Jared chokes out as he comes face to face with Brandon. There’s a sharp pain in his neck and then the entire room, not just the dance floor, begins to spin,”Wha... Wha... ya... dun...”

Brandon gently wraps his arms around Jared’s petite waist, and mimics dancing with him as they he leads them both to the exit. Jared feels like a puppet being yanked by its strings, for he seemingly has no control over his own body. When they at last get to the exit, none other than Jeffrey Dean Morgan himself is waiting outside.

Jeffrey’s right hand is in the air, his fingers twisted in strange positions. But as each finger moves or wiggles, one part of Jared’s body corresponds. Jared wants to scream, cry, anything, but he can’t do anything as his body leads itself to stand beside Jeffrey.

“Just for that little stunt, we’re going to put on quite the show for your boyfriend,” Jeffrey says gravely, reaching his free hand to settle on the nape of Jared’s neck, his fingers playing with the sweaty curls there.

“N-Na...” Jared blinks, blinks again, then he’s gone. 

———

_Thinking that New York isn't up to your scene_

_Whatcha looking for_

_The girl of your dreams_

_Looking at the back string, whaddya think you'll find_

_Hot dogs and sushi, you're not my kind_

_Please deposit another dime_

_Your three minutes is uuuuuuuuuup_

Jensen finally manages to follow Jared outside and as he slams open the ‘exit’ door, his eyes squint in a sudden yellowish fog that rises from the ground. He coughs and begins to inch forward, keeping his hands in front of him so he doesn’t run into anything.

“Jen! Jen,” Jared’s voice screams from the depths of the fog.

“Jay,” Jensen calls back, running through the thick fog, but screeching to a halt when it abruptly dissipates.

Jeffrey is standing there, arrogant and cool as ever, his lips twisted into a sneer. “What a pleasant, and unexpected surprise,” Jeffrey purrs, slapping a hand over Jared’s ass,”Jared, don’t be rude.”

Jared snuggles up against Jeffrey, pressing his bare chest against his muscular arm. Jeffrey responds with another slap against his bubble butt, and his hazel hues are blown wide with lust as he giggles,”Hey Jen, how’s it going?”

“Perhaps we should invite him on up for a spell,” Jeffrey offers, laughing with Jared.

“N-No... Fuck... No, Jay. Please, I know you, you wouldn’t..,” Jensen denies, taking a step back, bile rising his throat.

Jared sends him a mock pout, and responds,”Come on, Jen! Don’t be like that,” Jared’s lips spread into a lazy grin as one hand settles over Jeffrey’s crotch, ”You’re free to watch.”

Jared went to his knees, seemingly not caring as he knew caps splashed into a puddle beneath him. Jared unzipped Jeffrey’s leather pants and tugged them down to his ankles, immediately seizing his hard cock in his hand. Jared experimentally stuck his pink tongue agains the head of his cock, lapping at the weeping tip of his cock. Then he wrapped his bubblegum pink lips fully around the head, gently suckling on it, as his hands fondled his balls.

Jensen vomits, ducking his head as it splashes onto the wet concrete underneath him. “N-no... Ughh,” He shakes his head violently, trying to blink away the blurriness in his vision. But then he felt them; tears,”No! No...”

Jeffrey’s eyes never leave his, even as Jared moans loudly around his cock. His eyes are cold, motionless, like two boulders facing him. Jensen turns and runs down the alleyway, angrily wiping the tears from his face when he sees Chad and Tom waiting at that front entrance. But he stops, when he sees Brandon holding them both by their jackets.

Jensen is just about to bolt in the opposite direction, when he’s thrown forward onto the concrete. In seconds, Stephen is straddling him on the ground, his big, meaty hands raveled around his throat. Jensen claws at his hands, thrashes underneath him, but blackness begins to push from the edges of his vision. Until, he’s floating in complete and total darkness.

“...Jay...”

> 


	4. World War Three Thanks To Me

Jared pours himself another glass of the bright orange alcohol, watching as it glowed in the dimly lit hotel room. His hands are shaking uncontrollably as he raises the glass to his lips and downs it in one swallow, hissing it the citrus tasting burn that flows into his belly. He pours another glass.

Jared sniffs as he stares at himself in the dresser’s mirror, and consciously runs his fingers through his long chestnut hair. His face is pale as a sheet and his eyes are glassy. His lips are bright red, bitten at with light scratches in the soft skin. He raises the glass to his lips, winces in pain as the alcohol seeps into the tiny cuts.

The lights in the room begin to flicker and angrily Jared grabs the glass container of alcohol and slams it on the side of the wooden dresser. It shatters into a jagged mess of glass, spewing alcohol everywhere, and he holds it in front of his chest. He blinks and the aging rockstar appears right in front of him, but instead of jumping in surprise, he slashes at him with him with the broken bottle.

Jeffrey doesn’t even flinch; a wave of his hand and the broken bottle is empty air in his hands. Jared gasps softly, clenching his fingers around nothing, before rolling his hand into fist and flinging that at the man in front of him. Jeffrey rolls his eyes and catches Jared’s wrist, and spins him around with ease until he’s pinned up against the wall.

“D-don’t, p-p-please... don’t,” Jared chokes out as his shirt rides up, revealing his toned stomach.

Jeffrey sends him a cold calculating stare, before slowly easing his body off of him, but keeping his hand over his wrist. You think I won’t make you do it, again? Oh, Jared, you underestimate how much I loved the feeling of your mouth around my cock,” He purrs softly, rubbing on hand down the nape of the latter’s neck. He darts forward and runs his tongue down the side of his face,”...You’re a handsome boy, but... I need you in one piece for our performance. If we did that, well...” He laughs and yanks hand away from the young man.

Jared shakes his head and snarls,”Forget it. I won’t sing... Not for you,” He gulps and questions,”And what have you done with my friends?”

“I offer you fame, riches, and a crack at the top, you refuse,” Jeffrey sighs in exasperation,”And I accept that.”

“Good, where’s Jen - “

“But then the chance to work with me, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and you say 'No, thank you,' I'm very disappointed,” And with that, he walks straight into the wall, setting one foot in front of the other, and walks up it.

Jared grits his teeth and growls, following the man as he walks clear across the ceiling,”Enough damn tricks!”

Jeffrey, hanging upside down like a bat, picks at something in his nail and states,”But I’m still hopeful you’ll join me on the stage.”

Jared narrows his gaze and goes toward the wall and sets his bare foot on the wall and then his other. He nearly falls off in surprise when he manages to stand upright on the wall, holding his arms in front of him to regain his balance. He follows the latter up the wall and onto the ceiling, watching with fascination as his hair hangs down towards the ground.

“So try to realize that I must be firm when I say to you, dear boy: Sing... or I will tear them apart from the inside out,” Jeffrey hisses softly, casually walking back down the opposite wall.

With a sudden great weight of gravity, Jared is falling back down to the ground with a frightened yell. Then, mere centimeters from the floor, he comes to a startling stop, still hanging upside down. Breathing erratically, he opens his eyes and blinks at the other man stupidly.

Jeffrey places his finger on his chin, tilting it up so that their eyes are locked. “Would you look to see them,” He questions, the unusually sharp point of his nail coming damn close to breaking the skin,”Well? I’m waiting.”

“Please,” Jared pleads and gasps as his body twisted in the air, slamming his feet back onto the ground so that he was standing upright.

“Very well,” The aging rockstar grumbles, turning his back to him and opening the hotel door; the most normal thing he’d done in the length of the conversation. He follows him out the door.

The two walk down the long winding hallway, and stop at a golden archway, which peels into a transport tube. Jeffrey presses his hand across the sensor pad, and with a nearly silent whoosh, they’re both being sucked down several levels down. Jared backs into the corner of the tube, attempting to distance himself as much as he can from the latter.

Eventually, they reach the parking lot of the hotel, and parked a few feet down the street is the band’s shared car. Jared runs to it and slams his palms against the windows, and jumps back a few feet when he’s met with Tom’s bare ass. Tom laughs hysterically and flails back onto his seat, as tears run down his cheeks.

“Tom! Chad! Jensen,” Jared exclaims in shock.

Jensen shorts and a little giggle escapes him as leans out of the window. “H-hey... What’s-his-face,” He snorts agin and his eyes squint as he chortles,”Man, who the fuck are you...? Whoever you are, I’d totally do you. Like do you, like... sex. You know? Yeah.”

Jeffrey takes a step forward and cooly questions the three,”Hm-mm, how are you boys doing?”

“H-how are we doing what,” Jensen croaks out, then he snorts again, entering another fit of laughter.

Chad leans out the window and waves his shirt like a flag, shouting,”Bon voyage! Bon voyage! Bon voyage!”

“Jeffrey! What have you done to them,” Jared watches the three with disgust, and grits out,”They’re airheads!”

Jeffrey just stays a step back from the car, watching the scene unfold with a hint of despicable amusement in his eyes. Jared shakes his head and places a hand on Jensen’s unshaven cheek, trying to make him face him.

“Jen,” Jared whispers,”I promise, I’ll get you outta this.”

“The only thing you need to worry about getting out of, is my dick from your ah-ass,” Jensen speaks through a burp.

Jared shakes his head running his thumbs over Jensen’s cheekbones as he tells him,”Just know, he’s making me sing. He’s making me sing, Jen.”

“Heyyyy,” Jensen slurs, sending him a wink,”I understand.”

Jared’s jaw clenches as he rounds on Jeffrey, roaring,”Change them back,” He shoves him a foot back,”Change them back!”

“Now, now, I let them go for you...”

Jared’s chin trembles as he takes a step back and denies,”No...”

“...and you sing a little song for me.”

Jared shuts his eyes, and pulls his hands away from Jensen, his head bowing. Slowly, he nods. “Okay,” He whispers, keeping his head down, his fringe shielding his watering eyes,”...Okay. I-I’ll sing. Please, just... Please.”

Jeffrey’s lips part to reveal a great, big toothy smile. And he snaps his fingers, so that the car begins to drive itself away, and the boys laugh hysterically all the way, until the noise fades into the distance. Still, the horrific sound of their deteriorating minds stays in Jared’s mind, burned there forever. 

——— 

Stephen Amell swipes his hand in front of the screen, and leans back into the couch, watching the news with slight interest.

The anchorman with his slicked back blue hair and obviously enlarged lips, turns to the screen with grin face and announces,”KIX morning news update. Morgan’s promise to rewrite rock history was prematurely and tragically interrupted last night when an overwhelming power surge totally destroyed Carnegie Hall and blacked out the entire city. Survivors described the destruction as "evil," "spooky," and "wow, bad karma, man." Our cameras are on the scene.”

A small girl with long auburn hair with streaks of scarlet at the edges is slurring,”And it smelled just like cleaning fluid, and all it made me do was wanna, like, wax the floor, so like, can you tell me, like, is this concert for real, or is it just another rip off?”

The scene switches and a pair of stoners are leaning against their rusty hover car, complaining ,”I dunno about this Jake, nobody seems to be buying these 'I survived the Morgan concert' T-shirts.”

The anchorman let’s out a heavy sigh and steadily states,”And finally, our roving reporter, the late Biff Glonsky --“

Jeffrey enters the room and angrily cuts his arm across the screen, shutting it off with a ‘beep’. “Computer - What the fuck happened?” He seethes.

_The being destroyed Carnegie Hall but did not completely materialize in this dimension. The electrical power supply in New York is insufficient._

Jeffrey hums in thought, before asking,”I need more power?”

_A sufficient stable energy source does exist, in Ohmtown._

“Ah, of course. 'ome sweet Ohm. I will raise this demon, I will not fail again,” Jeffrey proclaims,”It's power will be mine.”

Stephen doesn’t comment, but something in his chest clenches as his eyes flicker to Brandon, who just entered the room. Brandon’s eyes are wide and he extends a finger by his temple and rotates it, mouthing ‘crazy’. He can’t help but smile at that and scoot he’s over so the other man can sit next to him.

“Where’s Caity?” Stephen asks, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes when Jeffrey switches on another one of his old holograms.

Brandon answers with a slight frown,”She’s been trying to dodge the media all day, man. When three employees kick the bucket at the same moment to the minute, people get antsy.”

Stephen shoots Jeffrey a dirty look and hisses,”Subtle as usual.”

Jeffrey doesn’t pay him any mind, and keeps his eyes glued to the hologram of his decade younger self sliding back and forth as he waves his hands towards the crowd. The hologram opens its lips and begins to boom the lyrics of Jeffrey’s hit song “World War Three Thanks To Me”.

_My name is Morgan, thanks a ton_

_I know you love the thing I've got_

_You’ve never seen the likes of me_

_Why I'm the biggest thing since, World War Three_

_My name is Morgan, and I'm on fire_

_I'm the match, and I'm the pyre_

_I'm the voodoo black musician priest_

_Why, I'm the greatest thing, since World War Three_

_My name is Morgan, thanks a ton_

_I’m the power seldom used a lot_

_I am the pillar, and the snake_

_I’m the big bad thing that makes you shake_

_I_ _ am the killer, I am the source_

_And you will worship me of course_

_I'm the oracle I'm the conduit_

_There is no question that I am it_

Jeffrey’s lips part every so slightly as he mouthed along to the lyrics. “The people all love you, until your muscle turns to fat, and your ass starts to sag,” He snarls, standing from his seat,”Then the shouts of praise turn to disgust. Time is the one thing I can’t control, but... I can at least ensure that I’ll have more than others.”

———

Jared had never seen a true antique wooden piano before. His keyboard was made of a new age plastic that only digitized the sound, rather than actually making them with strings and blocks of wood. He sat down on the bench and blanched when it creaked; it didn’t break. He sighs in relief and presses a single finger on one of the keys. A soft note plays and a smile rises on his lips.

“Oh, what will the signal be,” Jared whispers, pressing another key,”...For your eyes to see me... Jensen...”

_Jared Padalecki sighed as he sat his tray on the bar, to get more antigravity jello-shots. The bartender set around two dozen plastic shot glasses on the tray, with tiny cubes of jiggling jello levitating a few millimeters from the glasses. He grabbed the tray and began to make his way around the club, gracefully managing to keep his balance on the tilting floor and catching someone else’s fluorescent green drink with his foot._

_Chad Michael Murray, an immature young man that had seemingly never had a bad day in his life, comes sliding over to him with a huge, beaming smile. He slaps at his arm, still sliding as he exclaims,”He’s here! He’s here! He’s here!”_

_“Who? Who? Who,” Jared demands, setting his tray on an empty table. Chad points to a man setting up sound equipment on the stage, a knowing smile on his lips._

_“He asked for you earlier, and I told him that you were busy, right? Well, he told me to tell you to watch his set and then get your ‘perky ass’ backstage when he was done -“_

_Jared rolls his eyes in annoyance and reminds him,”I told you to tell him I’m not here. I made that very, very clear.”_

_Chad groans aloud and grabs Jared’s shoulders, staring at him intensely. “This man could be your lobster - They link claws and mate for life,” His cheeks burn red and he sheepishly admits,”Okay, so I stole that from some old screen show, but that doesn’t make it any less true!”_

_“Please, the only crustacean I’ll be getting is crabs if I go out with a man like that,” Jared retorts, pulling away from him and snatching up his tray. _

_Jared jolts when there’s a sudden ear piercing sound from the man on stage’s guitar, and he nearly throws his tray into the air. He spins on his heel, ready to flip off the son of a bitch who’d nearly given him a heart attack. Instead, he nearly comes nose to nose with the man that was setting up on the stage, who is now armed with a microphone with his guitar in hand._

_The man has sandy blonde hair with smooth tan skin with little smatterings of freckles over the bridge of his nose and all over the rest of his body. He backs into him, holding the microphone close to his lips as he seductively says,”I wrote this one just for you - Maybe you’ll see me now.”_

_Now for all you'll ever know_

_That you've never seen me_

_And someday you're gonna show_

_What your one desire means_

_Now I only set the stage focus lights on me_

_I make sure the power's on on the scenery_

_Oh, what will the signal be_

_For your eyes to see me_

_Watching offside as I wait_

_Just in case you need me_

_So I still will set the stage_

_Send my thoughts to you_

_As the man sang the lyrics, Jared stood there stunned his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest as his face burns a fiery red. “I-uh... uhm,” He gulps loudly, and stands rooted in his spot, as the man runs his hand down the side of his face, the pad of his thumb resting on his cheekbone,”Oh... Oh, uh, I, um...”_

_Now I have revealed exactly why I am here_

_I’ll_ _ be your angel_

_If you wanna see how perfect_

_Sharing love with an angel can be_

_The song finished and the crowd burst into cheers, clapping loudly as the man sends him a smirk. He raises his microphone to his lips again, turning to the crowd and questioning,”Who thinks this handsome young man should go on a date with me?”_

_When the crowd burst into positive cheers, Jared objects,”I don’t even know your name!”_

_“Jensen. Jensen Ackles,” The man, who named himself as Jensen, reveals with a smirk,”Make some noise if Jared Padalecki should go on a date with me!”_

_The crowd roared, men and women alike voicing their pleasure, urging him to accept. “You’re really putting the pressure on me,” Jared hisses to Jensen._

_“That’s the point, sweetheart. I had to go with some grand gesture, otherwise... you’d never see me.”_

_Jared’s lips made an ‘I’ shape as he realized those lyrics were truly about him. “...Okay,” He agrees softly,”I-I’ll go on a date with you.”_

_“He said yes!” Jensen exclaims to the crowd, leaning in and pressing his warm, dry lips to Jared’s cheek in excitement._

_Later that night, when Jensen lead Jared out of the bar, he drove them in his hover car to a small clearing in the middle of nowhere. He parked and put the top down, before producing a cooler of drinks and some snack foods. Jensen scootched close and slung his arm over his shoulder, sharing a fizzy drink with him with a bag of chips wedged in between their legs._

_“I can’t believe you wrote me a damn song,” Jared scoffs as he takes a sip of the drink, shivering at the strong carbonation that tickles his throat,”Do you know how desperate that is?”_

_“What can I say - I was desperate,” Jensen responds cooly, staring thoughtfully at Jared with those big green eyes,”When I had my first set at that shithole, the only thing that made me keep on going back was the server who wouldn’t even glance at me without gagging. If I thought I could make you look at me with anything other than disgust, I’d write you a thousand damn songs. Hell, a million!”_

_Jared meets Jensen’s eyes and replies,”And I’d listen to every single one.” _

Jared can feel a pair of eyes on him and shivers run down his spine when he feels a pair of hands settle over his. They guide them over the piano, and like puppeteer strings situates them on keys. Jeffrey has his chest pressed into his back and his scent sweeps across his nostrils; alcohol, leather, and something softer... cinnamon.

Jeffrey leans over Jared’s shoulder and hovers his lips by the shell of his ear, whispering,”Now try.”

Jared plays the commanded keys, and the tune of his song is brought to life and soft notes and swirling melodies. Jared begins to sing the lyrics and his heart beats out of his chest when Jeffrey joins in with him. The soft, almost soprano of Jared’s voice resonates with the deep, booming bass of Jeffrey’s.

“My turn,” Jeffrey purrs, taking a seat with him on the bench,”Are you familiar with one of my earlier songs - ‘Turn Forever’.”

Jared nods slowly and admits,”It used to me favorite.”

“Used to,” Jeffrey’s lips quirk into a broad grin as he hums,”You see yourself as the victim? A mere pawn in my greater plan? I’ve seen it, Jared. Destiny has revealed itself.”

Jared shakes his head and stands up, hugging his arms around himself. He gulps softly and turns back to the man before him, biting at his lip as he confesses,”To me too, J-Jeffrey... I... I can’t resist you anymore.”

“Mmm?”

Jared stands in front of Jeffrey, where’s he’s seated on the piano bench, and parts his legs, sitting in his lap and wraveling his legs around his waist. “Take me with you wherever you go,” He groans softly, settling his hands on the nape of the older man’s neck as he gently combs his nails through his greying hair there.

Jeffrey closes his eyes in content, hissing in reply,”Nowhere to go. We’re where we need to be, baby. Ohmtown.”

“Just you and me,” Jared purrs, starting to grind into him, churning his hips tortuously slow,”Just, just you and me, Jeffrey.”

“After the concert,” Jeffrey growls in reply, nuzzling at Jared’s neck,”I meant what I said earlier - I’d fucking break you, baby.”

Jared shakes his head frantically and settles his mouth over Jeffrey’s claiming his lips in a brief kiss. “Forget the concert. We can cancel,” He assures him,”Nothing else matters. Just us.”

“Just us.”

“...Y-you and me.”

“Mmm,” Jeffrey groans as Jared quickens the churning of his hips,”You're a very clever boy. I've enjoyed your little game but tonight the game is mine. You can try it, stabbing me with that steak knife you smuggled from your dinner, but you’ve seen the things I can do, Jared. Do you really think - ”

Jared plunges the knife into his chest, throwing them both off of the piano bench with a great force. Jeffrey doesn’t even blink or wince in pain, he just makes a movement with his wrist, and Jared is flying across the room with a cry. He slams against the wall with another shout of pain.

Jared shakily stands, glaring daggers at the other man as he snarls,”F-fuck you,” He stomps toward him and slams his palm against his chest,”You'll never see that demon, I'm the one with the voice and I'm not going to sing! And without me you're nothing!”

“Shut your damn trap!”

Jared shoves him again, spitting,”You're a fraud Morgan, a fucking joke -“

“Shut up! _Shut up_,” Jeffrey roars, wrapping his hands around Jared’s throat and throttling him.

“N-n-n-oo... h—h-ho-hocus p-p-pocus...” Jared chokes out as he claws at the hands cutting off his air.

“You will...,” Jeffrey brings him close to his face, speaking so harshly that spit flies,”_Sing_!”

Jeffrey throws Jared to the ground, watching with cold, callous eyes as he coughs uncontrollably, palming his throat. Jared looks up at the older man, tears running down his face as he hoarsely manages a final,”Fuck you,” The door slams closed and he slowly lifts his head up, his lips curled into a snarl,”F-fuck y-yo-you...”


	5. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this little book! I wish I had some art to go with it 😔 Thanks for all the support and love!

Richard Speight groaned in disgust and slammed his head against the table repeatedly. He lifted his head ever so slightly, and gasped in horror as the last person in the room got up left, muttering under his breath about a refund. Richard couldn’t take a single second more of the awful racket that was driving away his precious customers.

“For the love of all that is good and holy stop! Stop! _Stop_,” Richard shrieks, charging towards the stage.

Jensen, Chad, and Tom had linked arms and shared a single microphone as they sang in unison. Chad hummed loudly, as Tom made sounds reminiscent to a guitar with his mouth loudly and horribly. Jensen just slurred the words of the song, laying his head on Tom’s.

_I like you_

_And I like this town_

_I mean you, and this wonderful town_

“Okay guys, where’s Jared, where’s my duo,” Richard demands, getting the trio’s attention.

Tom yawns and mutters,”Sorry man, but we no-can-duo! Yeah...”

“Seriously, Jared likes singing with Jeffrey, and he’s in Nuke York. Isn't that nice?” Jensen sighs softly, a loopy smile on his lips,”So, so, so, nice... “

Richard sputters as he pinches the bridge of his nose,”Nice? Nice?! You guys just blew the whole show! And you know why? Because you wouldn't listen to me! I said Du-o. The top and the bottom, a duo!”

“Well, we have a top, a middle, and a bottom,” Chad points out, stumbling forward as he giggles,”We’re a whole d-da-damn,” He hiccups,”..sandwich. On the subject of food - Why is your head a pineapple?”

Tom shakes his head blearily, and points out,”I-I don’t think that means whatcha think it does, m-man... Ha-ha...” He suddenly blinks rapidly, stumbling forward, and groans,”...Does anyone else have ants crawling over their eyes? It’s... It’s a little alarming.”

“Are you three on something -“ Richard hisses angrily as Tom begins to lift his eyelids and examine them in the reflection of one of his cymbals.

Jensen narrows his gaze at Richard and mutters,”That’s not a pineapple,” He suddenly comes forward and begins poking at his face, rubbing his hands over his cheeks and pinching at his lips and nose,”No, no, no... T-that’s a, uh...”

“Orange,” Tom suggests, staring at Richard with a frown. He rubs at his eyes again,”These damn ants.”

Jensen snaps his fingers and realizes,”Orange! That’s it.”

“Orange,” Chad concedes with a nod.

“Orange,” Jensen murmurs.

“Orange,” Tom agrees.

A waitress runs over and whispers something in his ear, and Richard quickly perks up,”What? Tonight? Morgan? At the power plant,” He snorts and waves off the trio,”Hey guys, I've got a real concert to emcee. You're on your own.”

Jensen shrugs and mumbles,”From the top, boys!”

“I thought you were the top -“ Chad starts.

_Your hometown is my kinda place_

_Your hometown puts a smile on my face_

_———_

The Ohmtown power plant is surrounded by pulsating lights and the building’s foundations shake as the heavy music starts to build up. It's storming outside. The massive audience gyrates their bodies and screams themselves hoarse while the music starts. Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s bat-shaped hoverstage floats above the audience, and he plays music by touching colored rods surrounding him.

Jared blinks blearily onstage, his breathes coming out in soft huffs, and he stares at the thousands of people who’s eyes are all on him, waiting for him to sing. He’s wearing nothing but a skimpy white toga that barely covers his ass and a strange collar is on his neck as part of his toga. He’s strapped to the bracers and hanging limply against them, pacing from foot to foot as he tries to steady himself.

Jared’s head is in a deep fog and the only coherent though that comes to his head is: _singsingsingsingsingsingsing_. Jeffrey’s power over him had grown stronger yet, no matter how much he tries to break away, his spell on him cannot he broken. The lyrics flow into his mouth, race across his lips as he continues to heave and sway against the chains. The music pulses around him, a strange, alluring beat as he practically gasps out the song.

_Quid tu hic agis_

_Huc_

_Quid tu hic agis_

The crowd roared in pleasure, clapping along to the beat, but inside, Jared was begging them, pleading with them to save him. They did not hear him, nor did they see the silent tears that ran down his cheeks. His throat trembled as they words shoved their way past his shaking lips as he sobs.

_Veni e_

_Active vulvam masculini_

_Venit tempus _

The ground below him began to shake rhythmically in time with the song. A massive outline of a five-pointed star had been painted onto the cement floor with claret red paint, and now that outline was starting to glow dully, pulsating slightly.

_Quid tu hic agis_

_Huc_

_Quid tu hic agis_

The collar around his neck begins to glow the same bloody red as the star in his line of vision. The tears streaming down his cheeks burn like hot oil, and his lips shake even more violently. ‘Please, please, please, run, all of you, run,’ He’s crying on the inside.

_Sequere daemonium_

_Quam quod sit supra_

_Et inferiush_

Stephen Amell holds his holophone to his face, and stares at the image of Brandon Routh. “We need more power,” He hisses at his friend,”I don’t know what he’ll do if we fail, again.”

“There’s no power to give at the moment,” Brandon retorts with a concerned frown, his image rippling as the signal almost went out.

“More,” Stephen hisses,”For fuck’s sake more! Boost the power, now!”

Brandon still argues, fiddling with gears in the background,”But it’s still too hot!”

Stephen pleads and lowers his voice,”J-Just do it. I-I-I don’t k-know what the boss will do i-if this is another damn screw up. I-I don’t know what h-he’ll do... _to us_.”

Brandon gulps and watches as the readout shows red, imminent power loss without a doubt. “Okay,” He whispers to himself stabbing a button,”Okay.”

A phallic lightening rod extends out of the power plant, and it’s quickly struck by lightening. “Shit,” Brandon exclaims as the readouts change to a brilliant green, way overloading the plant with power.

“Whoa, that’s enough! Too much,” Stephen growls over the holophone.

“It’s over!”

“Too much! Drain it..!”

———

Outside the plant, all the lights on the winding road get very bright. The lights into town brighten up, and Ohmtown's lights get doubly bright. Too bright, as one by one the street lamps start bursting. The bursting lamps lead eventually to Richard Speight’s where the neon bursts. The inside lights pop, until the stage lamps pop.

The power surges through the microphone that Jensen, Chad, and Tom are sharing as they continue slurring nonsense that shouldn’t even be counted as music. All three of them yelp in pain as the electricity courses through their bodies, and they’re thrown to the ground in violent tremors.

Chad speaks first, groaning,”Hey, Jensen?”

“What,” Jensen snarls lowly in reply, slowly sitting up.

“I had this crazy dream where you were a real nice guy,” Chad states with a small, fond smile as he props himself up on his elbows.

“Get serious,” Jensen replies with a scoff, dusting himself off and scooping up his precious guitar from the floor,”Where in the hell are we?”

The stage is pitch black, but the area surrounding it is dimly lit by the moonlight spilling through the windows. Jensen moves to help Tom from where he’d landed on his own drumstick, and managed to lug him up. He lead them out the door, into the night outside, looking around to see that nearly the entire city had blacked out.

“We’re in Ohmtown,” Jensen realizes.

Tom stretches, cracking his back with a hiss, and recalls,”Last I remember, we were in that Nuke York club looking for Jared.” 

“Ooo. My head feels like an eggplant,” Chad complains, rubbing at his temples, before his eyes widen as they land on a billboard,”Holy shit - It’s him... It’s Jared!”

The billboard reads,”Morgan the Magic Man at the Ohmtown Power Plant”. It shows a depiction of Jared in a skimpy outfit and chains, standing in a monstrous skull on a five-pointed star. Jared’s magenta lips are twisted into a gaping scream, his wrists held above his head in chains as Jeffrey Dean Morgan reigns over him with a face that’s cold and stony.

“With M-Morgan!”

Tom turns to Jensen, and shouts in alarm,”We’ve got to do something! Some messed up shit is obviously about to go down, and Jared is somehow stuck in the middle of it.” 

“I’ve had it with the hero business,” Jensen objects, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets,”The only thing that bastard cares about is being up there with him!”

Chad shakes his head in denial, and Tom retorts,”You can’t honestly believe that -“

“I saw them together! I s-saw Jared... on his knees for him a-and...” Jensen’s face twists violently, and he sneers,”If he wants him, he can have him. Fuck this, fuck all of it.”

Tom narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to argue, but Chad beats him to the punch, literally. Chad’s fist cracks against Jensen’s jaw, flailing his head back and throwing him onto the pavement. “Listen here, you stupid, pompous, jerk-off, idiot! Jared _fucking_ Padalecki is the one and only good thing you’ll ever have in this life,” He spits out,”You know good and well that for reasons that remain to be seen, he somehow has managed to fall in love with a giant dickhead like you -“

“I think what Chad is trying to say, is that Jared loves you and you love him. Believe your heart, Jensen, not your eyes,” Tom says softly, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“That’s sweet, but not even close to what I was going to say!”

Tom gently pushes Chad away and places a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “You like to pretend you’re this tough guy without a damn care in the world, but we all know you care about Jared. You do,” He squeezes his shoulder gently and presses,”We all do. And we’re doing this with or without you, but I’m hoping - I’m really _fucking_ hoping you’ll make the right move for once in your life.”

Jensen frowns deeply and runs a hand over his forehead, taking a deep breath. “...Y-You’re right,” He mutters at last,”You are. Jared... he’s the best man I know. And he’s in trouble. Let’s go save his ass.”

“Damn right,” Tom retorts, slapping his back.

Chad nods and states,”About time!”

Jensen doesn’t say another word, he just slings his guitar over his back and begins to run down the street. Chad and Tom meet each other’s eyes, shrug, and begin to run after him.

———

The five-pointed star on the stage begins to stretch up, and rise into the sky through the roof. The audience goes wild. Outside the plant, the star rises up through the clouds. Jared’s singing just becomes tones, his mouth open in a scream his throat refuses to let out. Inside the star, he can see a great, bulging red mass, wriggling, worming its way to the surface with low, guttural growls.

Jeffrey is in his hover stage, singing the remainder of the spell, slamming his palms over colored rods in time. Jared is still singing soft tones, but his face is warped into a mixture of great terror and horrible anger; he pushes up against his chains, nearly pulling them from where they’re planted.

_Dolor, aegritudo_

_Vino sanguinem vertitur_

_Sive_ _ illa bos natat_

_Upside down in flumen ex luto_

A monstrous hand with twisting, fidgeting muscles digs it’s sickly yellow claws into the the side of the star, pulling itself up as Jared watches in horror. Jared can hear Jeffrey cackling maniacally up his in his hover stage, amused at the screaming masses below him. The screams are blood curdling but still Jared cannot even scream with them, for he’s still singing tones, but now his voice deepens as it slowly turns into one long, alluring yell.

_Ahhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Jared gasps aloud and goes limp against his chains as the hold on him is broken abruptly. He realizes why quickly. The star erupts into a geyser of burning faces and bodies that reach the ceiling. Instead of falling back down, the fountain becomes solid and forms a huge infernal beast.

Brandon Routh, still on his holophone with Stephen Amell, runs his hand over his mouth as he chokes out,”Stephen... what... have... we... done?”

“Fuck,” Is Stephen’s only reply, but even he trembles at the sight of the thing. Then there’s a loud, ear-splitting crash from the other side of the holophone, and the image fizzes out,”Bran! Brandon! Fuck...”

The image flickers back in, but all this shows is the pale face of Brandon with wide classy eyes, blood cascading down the side of his face. Stephen shakes his head, clenching his hand around the holophone, so hard, he can feel the glass begin to splinter.

“Bran... Bran,” Stephen whispers can, giving the holophone a violentl shake,”Come on, man. Y-you can’t... No. No. No. No... _Brandon_!”

There’s a clicking of heels behind him and and suddenly Caity is behind him, her chest heaving from the extraction of running. “We need to get out of dodge, now,” She pants and notices the haunted look in her friend’s eyes,”Stephen. Stephen, we need to go - Now!”

“B-Bran... H-h-he’s...” Stephen whispers, sniffing.

“Oh God,” Caity gasps out, cupping her mouth with her hands as she takes the holophone from his hands,”No. No, no, not him. H-He... We have to go! Please, please, please! I don’t want to die with him!”

Stephen shoves her off of him and barks out,”Then go!”

Caity stares at him surprised, before questioning,”What are you going to do,” He doesn’t answer, he just simply loosens his tie and tears off his jacket, throwing it to the floor as he exits,”Stephen! Stephen, don’t do this! Stephen!”

———

Jensen jogs through the open entrance into the power plant, frowning in visible confusion when he notices a lack of security. Deeper inside, he can hear muffled screams. He jolts when a hand thuds on his shoulder, spinning on his heel and slamming whoever it was into the wall.

“Jeez,” Chad squeaks,”Overkill much?”

Jensen raises a brow, and pulls his hand away. “What are you two doing here?”

“Wha...” Tom sputters, his mouth agape,”You do realize that we were the ones who spurred you into going on this suicide mission, right? Surely you didn’t think we’d send you to your death alone.”

Chad elbows him and points out,”Not to mention we ran after him.”

“That too,” Tom agrees,”...Jared is our friend. Not just one of us can save him.”

Jensen’s eyes swell with something that just may be the slightest hint of affection, but he quickly clears his throat. “Yeah, whatever. You two just don’t want me being the big hero,” He scoffs and makes his way through the doorway,”Always gotta one up me, huh?”

“I swear... I can’t believe I’m about to die with that blockhead!” Tom groans in exasperation, before following him.

“Ditto,” Chad chirps, sticking his hands in his pockets and trailing after him.

Tom slows down so he can stop to flick Chad in the forehead. “Shut it, bozo.”

The trio eventually makes it to main stage area and the sight that he holds him would haunt their nightmares for the remainders of their days. A ginormous fist knocks some material off a balcony, and several people are caught in the destruction, exploding under the rubble like melons thrown off a building. The demon’s swirling, forked-tongue, reaches out and begins to ravel around screaming and pleading audience members.

“Holy shit... what is it,” Chad gasps out fearfully.

“Whatever it is, it’s evil. It’s pure evil,” Tom responds solemnly.

“My vengeance,” Jeffrey roars from his hover stage, placing one booted foot on the edge of it, and leaning over his leg with his elbow,”Destroy them all... Destroy. Them. All!”

The demon suddenly turns it attention to the young man chained up a mere few yards from it, and its swiveling tongue runs over its lipless mouth and it almost grins in delight. Jensen follows the demon’s hungry gaze as it lands on a figure that seems miles away from how small he is. As the demon approaches ever so slowly, a great gust of sulfuric wind follows it, and the figure’s long, chestnut hair is blasted back.

“Jared,” Jensen realizes in horror,”Jared! Jared, fuck, no! Not him! Not him! _Nooooo_!”

Jared slowly lifts his head and sees someone in the distance, running in his direction like a madman. “J-Jensen,” He whispers hoarsely,”J-Jen...”

The demon’s tongue glides out of its mouth and pinkish saliva pours from its mouth. A low growl emits from its throat as it leans his head down to eye level with its chained up meal. Jared screams in fury and thrashes violently against his chains, eventually turning his head away from the gaping mouth. Resigned to his fate, he closes his eyes.

“Jared!” Jared’s eyes flash open and Jensen is before him, wielding his guitar like a damn ax, and using it to smash the remains of the chains holding him in place.

The demon is curious at the sight of this much more fierce prey, but still hungry. The pretty thing that had raised it from the depths smelled sweet as spin sugar, and looked tantalizingly delicious with his sun kissed skin and rippling muscles. It shoved aside the feisty, bitter thing and sets its sights back on the dessert that would spoil its much bigger meal later.

Jared cries out as Jensen is thrown several feet back, before he slams into the pillar his chains are held to. Rock crumbles underneath his back, and he slides to ground with a soft groan. Jared darts back, falling to his knees beside Jensen, setting a palm over his chest and bowing his head. He clenches his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, as he punches up the latter’s shirt in his fist.

Jensen is breathing, but barely, his eyes closed gently as if in a peaceful sleep. Tom and Chad run forward and both kneel beside him, gently tending to him. Jared crane shis neck in the direction of the waiting demon, gulping thickly as its eyes rake over him hungrily and more drool spills from its gaping mouth.

Jared slowly stands up, his legs shaking violently as he looks into the demon’s piss-yellow eyes. “If I can sing it up,” He tears the collar around his neck off, and throws it across the stage,”I can sing it back.”

Jensen blinks blearily and begins to sit up, despite his friends’ protests. “J-Jay...” He shakes his head,”J-Jay... N-n-nooo...”

“Jensen! I’ve got to sing!”

“Sing, what? No,” Jensen snarls, standing with all the steadiness of a toddler,”We’ve got to run, Jay! Please! Please... I can’t lose you.”

“No, Jen! Just trust me,” Jared whispers in reply, turning back to the demon.

_Oh what will the signal be_

_For your eyes to see me_

Jared halts the song in fascination as the lyrics echo across the stage, catching everyone’s attention. Jeffrey has his legs kicked back of the edge of the hover stage and he watches, amused.

_So I still will set them stage_

The demon’s claws are out and slowly close in on him, tangling to almost form a cage. Jared closes his eyes and begins to sink to the floor, holding his arms in front of him as a pathetic attempt at a shield.

_Send my thoughts to you_

Jared gasps softly when he feels a warm hand slip into his and squeeze it tightly. Jensen is standing by his side and he joins in singing with him, their voices resonating across the stage. Almost as if it hit an invisible barrier, the demon’s claws blasted back and it screeched in pain.

_We’re receiving every wave_

_This song sends love through_

The demon recoils in fear, and begins to shrink down, its tongue gliding back into its mouth.

_Now as one we’re gonna show_

_It’s our one desire_

Jeffrey is suddenly no longer amused and he quickly begins playing the musical keys used to summon the beast, but the thing continues to sink further and further into the depths.

_From this day we’ll always know_

_How our love grows higher_

Jensen intertwines his fingers with Jared’s and presses his forehead against his, as they sing the lyrics in perfect unison. They raise their hands in the direction of the flailing demon, singing louder.

_Now we’re sending every wave_

_This song sends love through_

“Look, somethings happening! It’s going back,” Tom yells in relief.

“No, no, no,” Jeffrey screams in distress, tearing at his hair,”They can’t stop you! Destroy them all! Please, please, don’t go! ...Stephen, get down there and stop them!”

Stephen is standing at the entrance of the hover stage, his eyes red and wet, his lips trembling. Without saying a word, he dives at Jeffrey, seizing him by his midnight black leather vest and dangling him over the side of the hover stage, right over the the hole from where the beast rose.

“My friend is dead,” Stephen hisses softly.

“Don’t act so innocent. You knew what I was doing from the beginning, Stephen,” Jeffrey chuckles, prying at the hands holding him over the cavernous portal down below,”...You knew what carnage this night would behold.”

“...Then I guess I’ll see you in hell,” Stephen says simply, shrugging as he moves further down the hover stage, ignoring the protesting screams of Jeffrey.

Jeffrey whimpers pathetically,”Please, please, Stephen. I always treated you well! I held you in my heart as my own son,” He claws at the hands around him, screaming with a red face and teary eyes,”You can’t do this to me! I’m Morgan the Magic Man! I have power beyond your wildest dreams-!”

“Then use it. Save yourself,” Stephen smirks when Jeffrey falls silent at that,”But you can’t, can you? You used all your juice on raising that damn thing. Now, you’ll join him.”

With that Stephen loosens his grip on him, until the man is quickly fading from his vision as he plummets. Jeffrey screeches in terror as he nosedives helplessly into the pit. Jared and Jensen jolt, nearly halting the song, when at the lip of the portal, one hand reaches over the edge, trying to get a grip.

_Ahhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhh_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

“The magic of one voice, one heart, one song,” Jeffrey growls as he attempts to pull himself to the surface, when the realization hits him as he sees the two standing side by side, gripping hands,”...But there is no... one...!”

Jeffrey falls, and the portal’s edges follow him, until it closes up entirely and only the stage is left. Jared turns to Jensen in surprise, before he launches into this arms with gasp, gripping him tightly, and Jensen cradles him in his arms. Jensen shushes him and gently kisses his forehead, absent mindedly brushing his hair out of his face. His fingers edge past the the edges of the toga, resting on the warmth of his lower back.

The crowd is deathly silent for a split second, then it goes bananas. Jared pulls away from Jensen, turning to face the audience with his lips in flabbergasted ‘o’. Jensen chuckles deeply and kisses Jared on the lips, curling his fingers through his hair, before taking his hand and taking a bow with him.

“Fabuloso,” Richard Speight exclaims happily onto the miscrophone, pointing to Jared and Jensen,”I put those two kids together and what do we get?”

Chad shakes his head and huffs,”Good grief.”

“Someone get that away from him,” Tom mutters, bumping shoulders with Chad.

Richard ignores them and rambles on,”How about that show! Good night Morgan the Magic Man, wherever you are,” He chuckles and wags a playful hand at the crowd,”Just pulling your leg folks, he’s backstage,” He frowns deeply and his eyes widen,”...I think.”

Tom yanks the microphone from his grip and speaks into it himself,”Everyone get home. Now.”

Jared laughs, still not pulling away from Jensen as the other man begins peppering kisses over his face. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft on me,” Jared teases, raveling his long arms around Jensen’s shoulders, allowing him to continue his affection,”Jen?”

Jensen sighs and takes a possessive grip on Jared’s waist, whispering,”I-I... almost lost you because I-I... was blinded by my own wants. I should’ve focused on what I needed,” He pulls him close, laughing softly at the blush that flares on the latter’s cheeks,”You.”

“Well,” Jared points to the cheering crowd,”You might get what you wanted after all. Encore?”

“Encore,” Jensen agrees with a slight nod.

_Send love through_ _  
In the out, up to down_

_Send love through  
Simple things become confused_

_Under pressure, boiling steam_  
On the edge, you'll bust your dreams  
  
Send love through  
Give it all, it's up to you

_Send love through  
I'm just true to you_

__  
I want to send my love to you  
Are you sure you're in the mood  
  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh  
Send my love to you

_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh  
Send love through_

_Music is so much to you_

_Guys, are you sure you're in the mood_

_Send love through_  
You gotta come through

_Me and you_

_Me and you_

_Our love is goin' through_  
My love to you

_Send love through  
Me and you_


End file.
